Hold Me Close
by Troubleshoot110
Summary: Carine Jasmine B. Watterson is having feelings with Gumdrop Watterson. Will Gumdrop be able to return this feeling to Carine? Find it out! Rated T for some adult themes, Moderate words and possible things that is not included for kids.
1. Chapter 1 - The Confesion

_**Hey, hey, hey! This is another story and it is not a Gumball X Carrie nor Gumball x Penny... This is very new! I just found this painting on**_** Deviantart****_ and I got inspired by making a fan fiction of it. Anyways... On to the story! _**

Gumdrop Watterson, a 12 years-old feline cat who is identical to his father, Gumball Watterson, is sleeping peacefully in his bed. He always dreams about Alex as his future wife. The alarm clock begins to ring.

***Beep Beep Beep***

He stands up and walk towards the alarm clock. He press the _Snooze Button_ and went to his bed to go to sleep again. He was about to sleep until suddenly, he is feeling a warm air in his face. He open his eyes to see Carine in his bed! He quickly stands up.

'How the fuck did she got here?' Gumdrop thought

Carine was sleeping peacefully. She was about to say something in his sleep.

"Gumdrop..." Carine said still sleeping

Gumdrop raise an eyebrow. Carine speaks again in her sleep.

"I... Love... You..." Carine said

Gumdrop's eyes grew wide. He never thought that Carine would say this. He then slowly lean-to Carine who is still sleeping reach Carine's ears.

"CARINE! WAKE UP!" Gumdrop shouted

Carine is now awake. She rubbing her head then her eyes. She turn her head to the right to see Gumdrop with a smirk face.

"What?" Ask Carine

"Do you Love me?" Gumdrop said still has his smirk face on

Carine begins to blush. Her cheek begins to turn red and she starts to sweat.

"Um... I-uh..."

"Well? Do you love me or not? And don't lie to me!" Gumdrop said

"I... Well... Its tr-" Carine was suddenly of by Gumball

"GUMDROP! CARINE! BREAKFAST!" Gumball shouted downstairs

Gumball Watterson is a fun, kind and troublesome boy when he was at the age of 12. He is identical to Gumdrop for some reasons. He married Carrie Booregard at the age of 18 and have their first child and named him Gumdrop B. Watterson at the age of 21. He usually have bangs and wears a white long sleeve under a red T-shirt and blue jeans and still doesn't wear shoes.

The duo begins to stand up from the bed and begins to stretch their arms and legs. Gumdrop went to his cabinet while Carine exits Gumdrop's room for privacy.

'How did Gumball know I am in love with him?' Thought Carine

Carine was walking downstairs to see some of her siblings on the couch. Some of them are at the table that is 3 meter long. She went to the couch with her siblings to watch T.V while wating for her other siblings on the table to finish their breakfast.

We go back to Gumdrop upstairs. He is done changing. He is wearing an orange T-shirt with a blue long-sleeved undershirt. He also wears blue jeans and orange sneakers. Gumdrop also always wears a white skull necklace, which he got at a young age. Gumdrop then went outside his room and close the door. He is walking downstairs to see his siblings. He also sees Carine at the couch with an empty space beside her. He went to the couch and sit beside Carine. Carine begins to blush. Gumdrop however, notice it.

"By the way Carine... You never answered my question before..." Gumdrop said to Carine

Carine begins to sweat

"I'm going to repeat my question slowly. . " Gumdrop said

" Do... You... Love... Me...?" Gumdrop ask

All of Gumdrop's siblings begins to look at the two. There was silence until Carbon broke it.

"No way? Seriously Carine?" Carbon said

Carine turn to Carbon who is at the table with the rest of his siblings.

"Shut up Carbon!" Carine said back

"Ignore Carbon and answer my question Carine!" Gumdrop said

Carine turn back at Gumdrop. She doesn't know what to say nor to do. She just stand there like a statue.

"I... It's... True..." Carine said slowly

Everyone gasp even Gumball and Carrie who is at the table. Carbon spits the water at the floor. Scrapper's mouth is open among the rest of the siblings.

"I see... So does words I heard before while you were sleeping was true..." Gumdrop said

"What do you mean?" Carine ask

"While you were sleeping... I heard you saying _Gumdrop... I love you_..." Gumdrop reminded

Carine was speechless. She is so embarrassed at herself of what she said while she was sleeping peacefully at Gumdrop's bed.

"So now you know the truth... Go ahead! Laugh at me! Blackmail me or anything you want to do with me!" Carine said

"**Anything** you say?" Gumdrop said

"Yes! **Anything**! I don't fucking ca-" Carine was suddenly cut off by Gumdrop

Carine cannot believe what she is seeing. Gumdrop is kissing her on the lips! Everyone gasp. Carbon spits out the water while some are full of shock while rest open their mouth. Carine was surprise by this. She then close her eyes and return the kiss. The kiss last long up to 10 seconds and broke the kiss to get for some air. Carine was blushing and panting at the same time. Gumdrop just sits there watching Carine blushing and panting. He chuckle.

"...What the fuck just happened?!..." Ask Skye

"I know right!" Stormy said

Carrie was speechless while Gumball fainted. All of Gumdrop and Carine's siblings just open their mouth. Gumdrop look at the clock.

**7:00 AM**

"Guys! Hurry up! We are going to be late for school!" Gumdrop shouted

Gumdrop's siblings were now awake from their trances and started to prepare for school as soon as possible. Carrie was still at her place at the table, speechless while Gumball gets up and rub his head. He wondered what happen

"What just happened?" Gumball ask

"Gumdrop kiss Carine" Sindy said

Gumball fainted again. Gumdrop and Carine facepalm. Sindy turn to Gumdrop and Carine and smiled before she flies upstairs to pack her things.

"I should... Also get ready for school!" Gumdrop said leaving the couch

Carine is still blushing. She kept still like statue with not a slight move.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? Christmas? Get a move on!" Demios said

Carine then stands up and went upstairs to prepare.

***After some preparing time***

Gumdrop and Carine's siblings are outside waiting for the school bus. All of them are going to the same school. The school bus have arrive. The school bus is long because of many children. They all boarded the bus and went to their respective sits. Gumdrop is sitting with Alex. Alex is Gumdrop's girlfriend. They sometimes making out in the school privately. Carine however, spies on the two making herself jealous at Alex. Gumdrop and Alex were holding hands as usual. This made Carine jealous.

'Jealous are we?' Mortimer whisper to Carine

Mortimer is one of Carine's siblings. He is not a cat. He is actually 13 years-old white, floating ghost-cat. He has six whiskers like his father, Gumball, five of which are visible at any one time. Mortimer is wearing gray with a thick, sky-blue stripe across the chest and sleeves and his pants are navy blue. Mortimer is cheeky, laid back, prank-lover, and very clever but he sometimes hide her cleverness so people think that he's a nerd. He usually walk instead of flying.

"Shut up Mortimer!" Carine said

"Don't worry... Back home... You can have him anytime" Tease Mortimer

"Shut.. The... FUCK UP!" Carine yelled

"Ok, ok... Jeez.. No need to shout!" Mortimer said rubbing his ear

The school bus stop at Elmore high. All students begin to exit the school bus and begins to enter Elmore high. The hallway was now filled with students. Carine went to her locker. She notice that Gumdrop is nowhere to be seen. She look left then right but no sign of Gumdrop.

'Where the fuck is Gumdrop? He usually get his things before I do' Carine thought

Carine look again left and right but still no sign of Gumdrop anywhere.

'I know where he is.. He is usually making out with Alex... Again..." Carine said

Carine went to _Gumdrop's personal making out space._ She went left then right and passing the janitor's closet. She then goes left and stop for a second. She take a peep and saw Alex making out with Gumdrop. Carine was getting jealous again.

"Getting jealous are we?" A voice coming down the hall

She realize that it was Mortimer's voice. She turn around to see Mortimer with a smirk face.

"How the fuck did you found me?" Carine ask

"Carine, my locker is just across yours. Duh!" Mortimer replied

"Now... What are you doing?" Mortimer ask

"I... Um... I'm looking for something..." Carine said

"I'm not dumb" Mortimer walk towards to Carine "Tell me the truth Carine" Mortimer said sternly

"N..Nothing Mortimer..." Carine said

Mortimer then peep to see Alex making out with Alex. Mortimer's eyes grew wide. He turn back with his face turn green and he cover his mouth. He is now looking for vomiting space. He found a sink near the "Fire Exit" door. He then runs and vomits. After he vomits, he then turn on the sink and wash away his vomit. Mortimer turn back feeling a bit dizzy.

"Remind me not too... *covers mouth* Not to follow you somewhere privately?" Mortimer said

"Reminder taken" Carine said

***RIIIIIINNNNGGGG***

The school bell begins to ring. Carine and Mortimer heard the bell and run off from _Gumdrop's personal making out space_ and went to their first subject which is basically History. They ran as fast as they could to catch up.

***Back to ****_Gumdrop's personal making out_****_space*_**

Alex and Gumdrop heard the bell. Alex and Gumdrop stands up. They notice they will be late on their first class.

"Oh no! We are going to be late!" Alex said

"Don't worry... Hold my hand" Gumdrop sad

Alex grab his hand making Gumdrop and herself blush. He then teleported from their _SPACE_ and teleported near the door. Gumdrop opens the door to see the Professor is getting started for his lecture.

"Mr. Watterson... Glad to see you and Alex on time. Get to your seats so we can begin" The professor said

"Yes sir" The due said and went inside

Gumdrop and Alex went to their respective seats and the professor begins to teach.

_**Hope you like the first chapter! And by the way... THIS IS GUMDROP X CARINE STORY! Please review. Anyways... I will work on this story at the moment because my inspiration was gone in Living through tough times story. **_

_**Credits to:**_

_**DoctorWii -Creator of Mortimer**_

_**Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95 - Creator of Gumdrop**_

_**SoUr-MaNtIs - Creator of Carine**_

_**Mrbda241 - Creator of Sindy**_

_**ZombieRay10 - Creator of Carbon**_

_**Gumball and Carrie are officially owned by Ben Bocquelet **_

_**Special thanks to:**_

_**The wikia I used to gather information about the characters like powers, relation, appearance, and so much**_**_more. Here is the Link:_**

** wiki/TAWOG_Gumball_X_Carrie_Wiki**

**_Also an artist who inspired me by making this fanfic! Here is the Link:_**

** art/Hold-Me-Close-366141813**

**_Looking for this artist? Here is the Link:_**

** .com**

**_If you want a simple way... Go to:_**

**GoogleType DeviantartClick "deviantart: where ART meets application!"Type filthyphantom inside the search tab (Can be located at the top-left corner)**

**_If you have any piece of part on DA and you want to have a fan fiction on your art. Don't be shy to PM me! I would love to do it for you guys! My inspiration is still glowing like a light!_**


	2. Chapter 2 - Who will I choose?

_**Hey guys! Whats up! Welcome to the second chapter! We are going to skip school because too many things to type on... Anyways, on to the story!**_

School time has ended. Its time for all the students to leave school. Some students burst out from the door and went back to their home and some is still on the hallway chatting with their friends.

Carine on the other hand is on the hallways with Mortimer. Carine look left and right looking for Gumdrop while Mortimer just follows Carine where ever she wants to go.

"I'm going somewhere Moritmer. Tell mom that I will be home as soon as possible" Carine said to Mortimer

"Where are you going?" Mortimer ask

"You know... Somewhere we just went before class?" Carine said

Mortimer's face begins to turn green. He then covers his mouth ans swallows his vomit.

"Fine... But come home before 5:00 ok?" Mortimer said

Carine nodded and went to you know place... Mortimer just went to the door to go home.

***Meanwhile***

Carine went left then right and passing the janitor's closet. She then goes left and stop for a second. She peek from the walls to see Gumdrop and Alex making out again.

'When will this end?' Carine thought

She then turn back and looks at her watch. It is almost 5:00. She sighed and teleported from you know place. she then teleported outside her house and went to the door. and saw her aunt in the couch.

"Hi Carine! How was your day?" Lexy greeted

Lexy is Gumball's twin sister. She is a pink feline that wears black T-shirt and wears blue has the same age as Gumball. She always babysit Gumball's kids with Blast. Blast is 23 years wears a sleeveless black jacket with a red shirt underneath. The shirt has a wolf pawprint on it, and he wears black pants with chains on the side, and no shoes.

"Yes Aunty Lex" Carine said

"Good... Well where are the rest of your siblings?" Lexy ask

"Mortimer is still at the streets wlaking and then I don't know the rest" Carine replied

"What about Gumdrop?" Lexy ask

"Um... He.. Uh... He..." Carine said

"Still with Alex?" Lext answered

"Yes..." Carine said

"Is somebody Jealous?" Lexy said with a smirk face

"Wha..What?!" Carine said

"I know you have a crush on Gumdrop. My twin brother just told me before he could go to work." Lexy said

"Oh... Please don't spread it to Uncle Blast" Carine begged

"I already know" Blast said form behind

Carine screams and turns around to see her Uncle Blast.

"And don't I won't say it to anybody" Blast said

Carine sighed in relief

"Why don't you sit with your aunt while I cook something for you and for the rest" Blast said

Carine nodded and went to the sofa to sit with her aunt. She sits down beside Lexy and Lexy turns on the T.V. Blast smiled at the twon and went to the kitchen. He was about to turn the stove on but he was cut off by a knock from the door.

"I'll get it" Blast said

Blast went to the door and open it. He saw Mortimer panting and sweating.

"What happened to you?" Blast ask

"I..*Pant* I was chased by...*pant* Dogs..." moritmer said panting and sweating

"Why don't you just teleported away from the dogs?" Blast said

"Agh! *Facepalm* Why did I didn't think of that?" Mortimer said

"Look.. Why don't you come in and rest for a moment with your aunt" Blast offered

Mortimer nodded still panting and sweating. He went inside and went to the sofa with Carine and Lexy. He lays down and tries to sleep. Carine and Lexy look at the sleeping Mortimer. They chuckle while Blast cooks something from the kitchen

***After some waiting***

The rest of the siblings is on the house except for Gumdrop. Carine is getting worried about him.

'Where the fuck could Gumdrop be? He always come exactly at this time!' Carine thought

Suddenly a knock from the door came. Carine went to the door and open it to see Alex and Gumdrop. Carine clench her fist.

"Why hey Alex and Gumdrop... Nice to see you!" Carine greeted with a fake smile

"Thanks Carine" Alex said

Lexy notice Carine is clenching her fist. She sighed and went to Carine to see Gumdrop and Alex.

"Why hello their Alex and Gumdrop... Uh... why don't you come in? You uncle is making dinner" Lexy said

The two nodded and went inside. Carine is still clenching her fist with anger and jealousy

"So Alex... Uh... What brings you here?" Lexy ask

"I ask her to stay for dinner. Can she stay?" Gumdrop said

'Please say no, please say no, please say no' Carine thought

"Well, Sure! I don't see why not?" Lexy said with a smile

"Dinner time kids!" blast said from the kitchen

The siblings raced to find some sits. When the sits are full, some siblings just sighed and went to the sofa to watch while others do their homework.

"Hope you enjoy your dinner!" Blast said and went to sit on the couch

***After racing and eating dinner***

Gumball and Carrie finally arrive home. They went to the door and open it to see Lexy and Blast on the sofa while their kids go and have fun. Lexy turn left to see her twin brother and his wife. He went to Gumball for a sibling hug.

"So glad your here! Come on blast! Its time to go home" Lexy said

Blast nodded and stands up from his place. Lexy and Blast went outside to go home. Gumball close the door and went upstairs to take a shower while Carrie sweeps some mess. She notice that Mortimer is sleeping at the sofa. She chuckled and went to the sofa where Mortimer sleeps peacefully. She grabbed a blanket and put it on the Mortimer.

'Mortimer is so cute when he sleeps like that' Thought Carrie

Carrie kiss Mortimer's forehead. Suddenly the phone begins to ring. Carrie went to the phone and picks it up.

_"Hello?" _Carrie greeted

_"Hi Carrie, Its me, Alex's mother. Can you tell Alex to come home?"_ Alex's mother asks

_"Sure" _Carrie said and hungs up the phone

Carrie took a deep breath before shouting.

"ALEX! YOUR MOTHER SAID TO COME HOME!" Carrie shouted

This made Mortimer speaks randomly while sleeping.

"cheese bears with crackers fuck... shit..." Mortimer said while sleeping

Carrie just chuckled and saw Alex coming down the stairs.

"Thank Mrs. Watterson! I had a great time! Good bye and Good night!" Alex said

Alex went to the door and open it. She wave Goodbye to Carrie and gently close the door.

***Meanwhile***

Carine is in her bed alone. She can't sleep because of the she still have raging hatred in her body. Her eyes are starting to form tears. She then covers her face with apillow and starts to yell.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU CHOOSE HER OVER ME GUMDROP!" She yelled still covering her face with a pillow

She yelled and cried until she falls asleep.

***The next day***

Carine is waking up. She felt that their is something touching her lips. She opens her eyes to see Gumdrop kissing her on the lips while sleeping. She is now starting to blush and sweating. She then close her eyes and return the kiss. Gumdrop then broke the kiss.

"I... Will... always love you... Carine" Gumdrop said still sleeping

"I will always love you too Gumdrop" Carine said

Gumdrop kiss Carine's lips and starts to make out on Carine's bed privately.

_**Hope you enjoy the second chapter! please review (Even if you don't have an account). And see you next time!**_

_**Credits to:**_

_**lexboss - Creator of Lexy**_

_**Sunblast x - Creator of Blast (I think)**_

_**DoctorWii - Creator of Mortimer**_

_**Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95 - Creator of Gumdrop**_

_**SoUr-MaNtIs - Creator of Carine**_

_**Gumball and Carrie are officially owned by Ben Bocquelet**_

_**Special thanks to:**_

___**The artist who inspired my to write this fanfic. the link is usually not working so I will give you the name:**_

_**filthyphanotm**_

_**If you want to see this guy... Go to Deviant art and search this artist.**_

_**Also the title of the art is **__**:Hold Me close by filthyphantom**_

_**If you have any piece of part on DA and you want to have a fan fiction on your art. Don't be shy to PM me! I would love to do it for you guys! My inspiration is still glowing like a light!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Moment

_**Tootdodooo! Hey guys whats up! Welcome to chapter 3! Basically I edited my profile because my previous profile is a junk. Now it is edited! If you want to check it out go and search it! Also in my profile, there is information about Gumball and Carrie's kids like how many kids they made, what is gumball's appearance in adult and some stuff like that. So anyways... ON TO THE STORY!**_

Carine and Gumdrop were making out privately in the bed. Gumdrop broke suddenly broke the kiss and begins to speak.

"I'm sorry if I always making out with Alex. I only need you Carine in my heart" Gumdrop said

"I forgive you Gumdrop and I will always love you" Carine said

"I will always love you too Carine. Always" Gumdrop replied

Gumdrop smiled and he kiss Carine passionately. Carine again returns the kiss. The duo didn't know the alarm was about to ring. The duo just enjoy making out on Carine's bed until the alarm clock starts to ring.

***BEEP BEEP BEEP***

Gumdrop and Carine didn't care. Gumdrop on the other hand is a wake but still making out with Carine. The two just enjoy their private time together at Carine's room.

***Downstairs***

"Carrie, its your turn" Gumball said on the kitchen making breakfast

Carrie nodded. She stands up form the sofa and went in front the stairs. She begins to call out her children.

"KIDS! BREAKFAST!" Carrie shouted

Mortimer wakes up from the sofa. He was so exhausted yesterday. He begins to stand up and begins to stretch his arms and legs. He then yawns and rub his eyes before he is fully awake.

"Morning mom! Dad!" Mortimer greeted

"Morning son! I guess it's your chance to get first on the table" Gumball said

"REALLY?" Mortimer said in a surprise

Mortimer look left then right but no sign of his siblings anywhere. He then run to the kitchen and sit on the table.

"This day is will the best day EVER!" Mortimer said with an excitement tone

"Haha... Looks like you've experience to be the first one the table" Gumball said

"Yes... This is my first one dad! I wonder who is next..." Mortimer said and wondered who will be the next one to sit on the table

Scrapper was walking downstairs followed by Ranae.

"Morning mom!" Scrapper greeted and hug his mother and went to the kitchen to sit on the table

"Looks like you are already experiencing to be the first on in the table" Scrapper said

"I know... Its like... An emotion that I can't say" Mortimer

Next is Ranae sit beside Scrapper.

"Looks like somebody is in the good mood" Ranae said

"Tell me about it" Scrapper said

Mortimer, Scrapper and Ranae waits for their siblings to come down to eat breakfast with them while some go and watch T.V or anything they wanted to do.

***After some time waiting***

"Devin?" Carrie ask

"Present" Devin said

"Ok, Next we have Carine" Carrie said but no response came from Carine

"I said... Next we have Carine" Carrie said again but still no response came from Carine

"We will skip Carine... Gumdrop?" Carine said but no response came from Gumdrop

"Where are those two?" Carrie ask

"Maybe they are still a sleep. If they are, let them. At least no school" Gumball replied

"Well... Ok..." carrie said

Suddenly they heard a noise coming upstairs.

"HARDER! FASTER! DEEPER!" Carine shouted

Everyone was have their mouths open. They all knew what is going on. Carrie then quickly fly to Carine's door. Carrie reach Carine's room door and she tried to open it but it was lock. She tried to knock 3 times but no response came.

"Carine dear! Are you alright? Let me in please!" Carrie said getting worried

"I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER CARINE!" Gumdrop shouted from Carine's door

Carrie gasp because she knew what is really going on. She tried to knock 3 times but this time harder and still no response came. Carrie was loosing her patients.

"GUMDROP! CARINE! OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Carrie yelled

The door suddenly open by Gumdrop. His eyes are half-open and wearing his pajamas.

"What is mo-" Gumdrop was cut off by Carrie

"WHERE IS CARINE!" Carrie yelled

"Um... She is over there" Gumdrop said and pointed where Carine is at

Carrie went inside to see Carine still sleeping peacefully at her bed. Carrie's anger suddenly faded away. She look back at Gumdrop who is rubbing his eyes and yawns.

"It's time for break Gumdrop. Go down stairs" Carrie commanded

Gumdrop nodded. He went outside and went downstairs. Carrie also went outside Carine's room and gently close the door.

'What happened to those two? Did they have sex or something? Or is it just in my mind?' Carrie wondered

Gumdrop was walking downstairs rubbing his eyes. After rubbing his eyes, he is now fully awake. When he reached almost to the leaving room, he saw all of his siblings with a smirk face even Gumball.

"What?" Gumdrop ask

"Did you two have sex in Carine's room?" Mortimer ask

Gumdrop's face turns red and starting to blush and begins to sweat.

"Well... Um.. I-uh" Gumdrop said without no further words to say

"I thought you might say that!" Mortimer said

Everyone gasp knowing that in fact Gumdrop and Carine have sex in Carine's room.

"No way! Seriously?!" Demios said with a surprise tone

"Why Gumdrop?" Chaos ask

"I... I don't know!" Gumdrop said

"Surely you have an explanation! Anything has an explanation. Its impossible if you just simple say _I Don't Know _as you eplanation to us Gumdrop!" Linus said

"Shut up LINUS!" Gumdrop shouted

"Just say use your explanation Gumdrop!" Sarah said

"JUST SHUT UP! I JUST KISS HER WHEN SHE WAS SLEEPING! AND IN THE NEXT MORING, WE JUST MAKE OUT! OK?!" Gumdrop said verge on crying

He then storms out leaving his siblings behind.

"I'll go get him, you kids just do whatever you want except going outside and go trash the place especially teasing your sister ok?!"Gumball said

Gumball went to the door and went outside. He then runs to go get Gumdrop. He run as fast as he could. But up ahead, he saw Gumdrop standing in the middle of the road. He then turn left to see a truck coming toward to Gumdrop at full speed. Gumball then run as fast as he could and tackle Gumdrop of the road.

"What are you insane?!" Gumball shouted

"Just leave me alone dad! I just want to die! I can't take it anymore!" Gumdrop said crying

"SNAP AT OUT IF!" Gumball said before slapping Gumdrop

***SMACK***

"Your not yourself Gumdrop! You are still my son no matter happens to you!" Gumball said to Gumdrop verge on crying

"Just leave me alone da-" He was suddenly cut off by Gumball with a slap

***SMACK***

"Just shut the fuck up Gumdrop! No matter what you do! I would do anything to protect you!" Gumball said crying

Gumdrop hugged his father crying.

"I... *sob* I love you dad!" Gumdrop said crying

"I thought you would scold me for what I did to Carine!" Gumdrop said still crying

Gumball hug back to comfort him.

"I will never scold my first boy! I will always love you!" Gumball said

"Now let's go back home! Your mother and your girlfriend is getting worried" Gumball teased

"DAD!" Gumdrop shouted

"Kidding... Now let's go" Gumball said

Gumball and Gumdrop went back home. Gumdrop is still hugging his father. gumball didn't mind. They went back home still have time to spare to eat breakfast.

After a short walk, they have reached the house. The two went inside the house. Gumdrop is very nervous seeing his siblings again. Gumball notice it and he patted Gumdrop's head and have a face saying "Its going to be fine". Gumdrop then smiles and took a deep breath. Gumball opened the door revealing his kids. Gumdrop went inside first. He begins to sweat because of the pressure. Carine is the first one to go to Gumdriop. Carine raise her arm. Gumdrop close his eyes and takes a deep breath before reading the slap. He waited for the strike but he didn't receive it. He open his eyes and sees Carine hugging him with tears.

"Please, don't leave again! I was very worried" Carine whispered

"Don't worry.. No matter what happened to me... i will still love you" Gumdrop whispered

Carine broke the hug and went for the kiss. Gumdrop close his eyes and return the kiss. Some of his just close their eyes and some of his siblings just stand there with no sign of moment. Gumball just smiled while Carrie just chuckled. Gumdrop broke the kiss

"No matter how Alex makes out with me, still I love you" Gumdrop whispered

"I love you too Gumdrop" Carine replied

They both kiss again but this time, it was passionate. They just enjoy their moment and didn't care if their siblings saw what is happening to them but what is important is Gumdrop return this feeling to Carine. This makes Carine very happy.

**_The end of Chapter 3 guys! Don't forget to review!_**

**_Credits to:_**

_**SoUr-MaNtIs - Creator of Carine**_

_**Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95 - Creator of Gumdrop**_

_**DoctorWii - Creator of Mortimer**_

_**MisteryMailman - Creator of Devin**_

_**KoikoPunk-Unded - Creator of Scrapper**_

_**pinkiepiex10- Creator of Ranae**_

_**I don't know who is the creator of Chaos but he is one of Gumball's children (Boys)**_

**_Gumball and Carrie are officially owned by Ben Bocquelet_**

_**Special tanks to: **_

_**The artist who inspired me to write this fan fiction!**_

**_filthyphantom_**

_**I would also like to thank his art! Here is the link:**_

**_filthyphantom . deviantart art/Hold-Me-Close-366141813_**

_**Make sure you erase the spaces!**_

**_If you have any artwork on Deviant art, PM me there. My username there is _****_Shootingtrouble1123 _****_and I'm basically new there and looking some fantastic TAWoG OC. Thats it for today and don't be shy! Cause I'm shy like you!_**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Punishment Part 1

_**HELLLOOOO PEOPLE! And welcome to chapter 4! By the way from those who added on DA, I wanted to say thank you guys. I'm actually new on deviant art and still not posting any art or something like that. ANYWAYS! On to the story...**_

Carine and Gumdrop broke the kiss. Gumdrop look at the nearest clock to see he is getting late for Alex's Birthday. His eyes widen and suddenly run upstairs to go and dress up. This made Carine raise an eyebrow.

"What the fuck just happened to the moment?" Carine said

"CARINE! Don't use that word in this house!" Carrie warned

'Pffft! Whatever!' Carine thought

Carine rolled her eyes and went upstairs to see Gumdrop. Carrie however, clench her fist and starting to get mad. Gumball notice it and patted Carrie's back.

"Don't worry, just calm down honey" Gumball said

*Sigh*"Your right" Carrie said back and starting to calm down

***At Gumdrop's Room***

"Fuck, Fuck! FUCK! I wasted my time making out with Carine and now I'm late for Alex's Birthday!" Gumdrop said getting worried

Suddenly, Carine knocks the door. Gumdrop responded.

"Who is it?" Gumdrop said while finding his skull necklace that Scrapper gave

"Its me... Why are you so worried about?" Carine ask

"Its Alex's Birthday and... I need to go there as soon as possible" Gumdrop replied while dressing up

"Well... I could help you there by teleporting straight to Alex's house" Carine offered to Gumdrop

"Really?" Gumdrop open the door "You would do that to me?" Gumdrop said tearing up

"Of coarse... It's what sisters do!" Carine said giving Gumdrop a hug

"Thanks Carine... You're the best sister that I could ever had. even though you prank me a lot" Gumdrop said

"Allow me to apologize for those pranks I had given to you. Now let's go!" Carine said

Carine and Gumdrop teleported away from Gumdrop's door. They were suddenly got teleported inside Alex's house. Everyone was staring at the two. Alex was surprised by this. Carine broke the hug and they started to blush.

"Why Hello Gumdrop! And uhh... whoever is your friend here... Welcome to Alex's B- day!" Alex's mother greeted

"Hello there Alex's mother! Uh... this is my sister, Carine!" Gumdrop greeted back and introduce Carine to Alex's mother

Carine waved and Alex's mother waved back. Carine look at Gumdrop and Gumdrop look back. Carine simply nodded and teleported away. This made everyone gasp.

"Uh... MAGIC EVERYONE! Uh... I made her disappear I'm going to reappear her later on!" Gumdrop said

Everyone just said a HUGE "OH!" And they all clapped

***Meanwhile***

Carine teleported back inside her house. She notice that Gumdrop's door is open. She looked left then right and have an evil looking face on. She went inside and slowly and gently close the door. She then lurks around and see Gumdrop's room. She then suddenly found an envelope. She then went towards it and read the tittle and starts to read it. It says:

_To Carine_

_ My I know you will lurk inside of my room once I left the door open. Don't touch anything or else you will get by the time I get back from Alex's B- day! _

_ - From Gumdrop_

_PS: I remember how the this note is place so if I see anything that is suspicious, you will regret it from me! Love you :) XOXOXO _

Carine panicked. She didn't know how this note is placed. She then starts to place the note on the cabinet and tries to randomly turns the note. She was freaking out when suddenly her cellphone rings. She then get it from her pocket and answer it.

_"Hello"_

_"Hey Carine? Its me Gumdrop. Can you teleport me back home?" _Gumdrop ask and Carine begins to freak out

_"What? I thought the Birthday celebrations last until 5-" _Carine was suddenly cut off

_"Long story short. She accidentally told me to go in her house exactly 10 but she thought she said 5 to me so... I was very late" _Gumdrop told Carine

_"Oh... Well ok then!" _Carine said with a fake tone of excitement

_"By the way... Can you teleport me and you excatly to my room? I want to see something with you" _Gumdrop said

_"Uh... O...K"_ Carine said and she begins to freak out really bad

_"Ok then! See you" _Gumdrop said and hangs the phone

Carine begins to panic. She was starting to sweat and freaking out like a monkey that is freed from its cage or something. She then left the note upside down and hope that Gumdrop will never what she did. Carine then sigh and teleported away from Gumdrop's room. Carine is now outside at Alex's house. She notice that Gumdrop is nowhere to be seen. But then, something just raise behind Carine's back. Carine turns around and she then punch it the shadow.

"Oww... Why the fuck did you do that?" The shadow ask

"G..Gumdrop?" Carine said

"Painful!" Gumdrop said rubbing his swollen nose

"S-Sorry... Guess don't know my strength!" Carine said

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, can we just teleport inside my room?" Gumdrop ask

"S-Sure!" Carine said nervously

Carine then grab Gumdrop's hand and teleported away. They teleported inside Gumdrop's room. Carine begins to sweat.

"Hmm... I can sense... Something that is not in place!" Gumdrop said

Gumdrop suddenly look at the note. He went to the cabinet where the note is on. He then observes the note but no sign of movement nor touches.

"Hmm... Well I guess there are no sudden changes except..." Gumdrop observes the note again

Gumdrop saw a white hair. He picks it up and examines it. He knew it was from Carine. Turn around to see Carine gently turning the knob. Gumdrop ragingly went to Carine and lift her. He then smash her into his bed.

"I knew you would lurk inside my room!" Gumdrop said

Carine is getting scared of Gumdrop. Gumdrop went top of Carine and gently leaned down. Their faces were pretty close. Carine begins to blush.

"And now this is your punishment for sneaking into my room! Like is said, you will regret it and I will show no mercy" Gumdrop said

Carine closed her eyes thinking what will Gumdrop do to her. She then suddenly felt something is touching her lips. she gently open her eys to see Gumdrop kissing her. She then close her eyes and return the kiss. After some time of kissing, they started to make out!

**_End of Chapter 4!_** _**By the way guys, I'm very busy at the moment so if you PM me and I didn't replied back, which means I am very busy. But I will make sure that I will update this story ASAP!**_

_**Credits to: **_

_**Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95 - Creator of Gumdrop**_

_**SoUr-MaNtIs - Creator of Carine **_

_**I don't know how created Alex. if you do know, PM me!**_

_**Gumball and Carrie are officially owned by Ben Bocquelet**_

_**Special thanks to:**___

_**The artist that inspired me to do this fanfiction. He is non other than"**_

_**filthyphantom**___

_**If you want to see this guy... Go to Deviant art and search this artist.**_

_**Also the title of the art is **__**:Hold Me close by filthyphantom**_

_**In DA, I'm basically new. Sorry if I don't post any arts and shizz becuase too busy for me to do it! anyways guys that is it for today! See you next time! Also if you saw any GRAMMAR ISSUES, go review them right away and I would appreciate it! I'm practicing on my GRAMMAR skills lately :)**_


	5. Chapter 5 - The Punishment Part 2

_**What's up everybody? Welcome to chapter 5 of the story... So far, I think the end is getting near . Hope you don't get mad at me because I didn't add more chapters/scene. Anyways... On to the story!**_

They were making out on Gumdrop's room. Carine felt like she was in heaven. Gumdrop suddenly broke the kiss leading Carine open her eyes. Gumdrop begins to speak.

"Now this is your punishment for lurking inside my room without permission." Gumdrop said

Gumdrop slowly taking off his T-shirt. Carine begins to sweat and blushing heavily. Gumdrop suddenly throw his T-shirt and begins to make out with Carine again.

***Meanwhile***

"I'm getting worried about those two, Carrie" Gumball said to Carrie while clenching his fist

"I'm getting worried about them two, honey" Carrie said with a concern look

"They can't be coincided as HUSBAND and WIFE Carrie, it's just not fair" Gumball said

"But Carine loves Gumdrop and Gumdrop returns the feeling to her" Carrie said

"Wait a minute... Does Alex even know about this?" Gumball ask

"I don't think so..." Carrie answered

Gumball and Carrie just sit on the couch thinking if this would be fair. They are starting to get worried. Gumball then stands up and begins to talk.

"Lets go to my twin sister and ask for advises" Gumball offered

"Ok... Lets go" Carrie said

Carrie stands up from the couch while Gumball went to the kitchen to get the car keys. Carrie saw Demios playing video games with headphones in his ears near the staircase closet room. Carrie flies to Demios.

"Demios?" Carrie said but Demios didn't respond

"Demios?!" Carrie said a bit louder but Demios still didn't respond

"DEMIOS!" Carrie shouted but Demios still didn't respond

Carrie takes the headphone from Demios. Demios look up to see his mother with a furious look. This made Demios scared.

"M-mom! I didn't see you there... Hehe" Demios said

"That's because you didn't hear me shouting your name three times!" Carrie said furiously

"S-sorry mom... It won't happen again!" Demios said

"By the way, while me and your father is away. You, Mortimer, Marmalade and JaWhat nette are incharge and that doesn't mean you go and throw a party. ok?!" Carrie said and Demios nodded

"Good, we will be here as soon as possible. If I saw a slight changes in the house, YOU WILL REGRET IT!" Carrie said before going towards the door

Demios hears the car turn on. Gumball and Carrie are inside the car. Gumball then wear his sunglasses and went to Lexy's house. Demios sighed in relief and went upstairs to go talk to Mortimer, Marmalade and Janette that they will be incharge. Demios is on Mortimer's door until he hears somebody screams.

"AHH!" A voice can be heard

"The fuck?" Demios raise an eyebrow

Demios notice that this voice can be heard inside Gumdrop's room. Mortimer suddenly phase through his room door.

"Who the fuck screamed in pain?" Mortimer ask

Marmalade was the next one to get out from her room.

"What's the shizz here?" Marmalade ask

Janette was the next one.

"The fuck is happening?" Janette ask

"I came from Gumdrop's room, suppose to be that..." Demios said

Suddenly their eyes grew wide. Mortimer and Janette covers their mouth while Marmalade and Demios chuckle

***Inside Gumdrop's room***

"FASTER! HARDER! DEEPER!" Carine shouted

Gumdrop and Carine were having (You know what it is). Gumdrop nodded and thrust faster, harder and deeper. Carine moan. Gumdrop then thrust faster and faster until...

"ARGH! I'm... Gonna..." Gumdrop said

Suddenly, he climax inside Carine. This made Gumdrop and Carine moan a bit loud. Gumdrop then kiss Carine on the lips passionately. Gumdrop broke the kiss and made eye-contact to Carine.

"I love you Carine..." Gumdrop said lowly

"I love you two Gumdrop..." Carine said lowly

They both share a passionate kiss before going to bed.

***Outside Gumdrop's room***

"Oh... Holy shit!" Mortimer said

"What?! What happened?!" The three ask together

"The two have sex in Gumdrop's room and they have fallen asleep!" Mortimer said

"What..." Demios said

"The..." Janette added

"Fuck..." Marmalade added

"I know right" Mortimer said

The four just stood there like a statue and re-imagining what Carine and Gumdrop did. They can't stop re-imagining.

***At Lexy's house* **

Blast just sits on the couch and watching the news channel while Lexy cooks dinner. Suddenly, the door bell rings. blast turn off the T.V and went to the the door. He opens the door to see Gumball and Carrie.

"Gumball! Carrie! So nice to see you! why don't you come in?" Blast said

Gumball and Carrie nodded and went inside. Lexy greeted his twin brother by hugging him. He hugged back.

"So what brings you here?" Lexy ask

"We just came here for some advises" Gumball replied

"Ok then... What advises do you want?" Lexy ask

"Love advises" Gumball replied

"Ok... Go on..." Lexy said

"Well... Gumdrop and Carine... Hadsexinthemorning." Carrie said

"They WHAT?!" Lexy shouted

"That's why we are here to ask some advises" Gumball said

Lexy went silent, Blast fainted and Gumball and Carrie are hoping that Lexy will give some advises.

_**That's probably the end of Chapter 5. Please Review and hope you like it!**_

_**Credits to:**_

_**lexboss - creator of Lexy**_

_**Sunblast x - creator of Blast**_

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95 - Creator of Gumdrop _**

_**SoUr-MaNtIs - Creator of Carine**_

**_DoctorWii- creator of Mortimer_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod - Creator of Marmalade_**

**_I don't know who created Janette. If you do know, just Review it :)_**

**_Gumball and Carrie also TAWoG are officially owned by Ben Bocquelet_**

**_Special thanks to:_**

**_The artist who inspired me to do this fan fiction:_**

**_filthyphantom_**

**_The title of the art is:_**

**_:Hold Me Close by filthyphantom_**

**_If you have a DA account, make sure you go and follow him and he will follow you back, hit the _****_"Favorite" _****_ button._**

**_I'm actually new in DA. My name is _****_Shootingtrouble1123_****_. If you follow me I'll follow you back of coarse :) Also I'm admiring art and which ever art inspires me, I actually write it down._**


	6. Chapter 6 - Help Wanted!

_**Hey guys! Before you go and enjoy and read this chapter, I just wanna say that I'm leaving Fanfiction later on or Tomorrow probably. Before I could leave forever, I'm going to finish this story before I go... Anyways... WELCOME! To chapter 6 and I hope you like this one... NOW ON TO THE STORY!**_

"I... I'm sorry Gumball but I can't help you" Lexy said

Gumball and Carrie were surprised by this especially Gumball. He was too scared to ask his mother and he is now out of options. Carrie's eyes begins to tear up. Lexy just stand there like statue.

"I'm really sorry Gumball and Carrie... But why don't you ask Justin for some advises?" Lexy suggested

Gumball facepalmed himself while Carrie was verge of crying.

'FUCK! I knew I forgot someone before Lexy...' Gumball thought

"Justin is with mom and dad... He was doing something there" Lexy said

"YES! Lets go Carrie" Gumball shouted

Gumball then grabs Carrie's wrist and went in front of the door. They went outside and drives to their so-called "House hold".

***Meanwhile***

Carine is waking up. She feels a warm thing touching her lips. She opens her eyes to see Gumdrop touching his lips to hers. She gently brokes the kiss and gently stands up and begins to stretch her arms and legs. She look down and notice that she is naked.

'I wonder why I'm naked' Carine thought

She turn around to see Gumdrop naked as well. She now remembers what happened a minute ago. She went to Gumdrop and lean towards to his face and gently kiss him on the forehead. She then teleported away from Gumdrop's room and in to her room to change. She was about to change but suddenly, she was hearing noises.

"Should we have to tell the truth?" Voice one said

"I think they will get mad" Voice two said

"But we have no choice" Voice three said

"Ok then it is settled" Voice four said

Carine was very curious. She don't know whether if those voice are just imaginations or real. She begins to listen again

"Ok... But we need to be quiet to Gumdrop and Carine" Voice three said

Carine realize that its Mortimer's voice. She was surprised becuase Mortimer along with the four "Unknown" poeple will tell what they did back in Gumdrop's room.

'Fuck! I need to stop this!" Thought Carine

She then dress up and started to plan to prevent this.

***On the Watterson House Hold***

"They WHAT?!" Justin ask/shouted

"Shh... Settle down before mom storms here and-" Gumball was then cut off by her mom who stormed inside

"What is all of that yelling?" Nicole ask

"Nothing Mrs. Watterson" Carrie quickly responded and Gumball just smiled

"Are you two lying to me?" Nicole ask

"What? No! How could we lie?" Gumball quickly replied

"TELL ME WHAT IS THE PROBLEM! Or we are gonna do this the old fashion way?" Nicole said/shouted

Gumball sighed and started.

"GumdropandCarinehadsexinthemorning" Gumball said very quick

"WHAT?!" Nicole ask

"GumdropandCarinehadse-" He was cut off by his mother

"I know what you said but WHY?!" Nicole ask

"I don't know... Yesterday... Me and Carrie were downstairs. We were preparing for breakfast. After some waiting, Gumdrop recently ask Carine if she loves him and she responded with a yes and Gumdrop just kiss her on the lips and they went to the next level" Gumball said

"Is it that Gumdrop has a GIRLFRIEND?" Justin said and Gumball nodded

"Why don't you do this plan..." Justin said and they went huddle up except for Nicole of coarse to hear Justin's plan

***We go to Alex's house* **

"Alex! Dinner dear" Alex's mother said

"Coming mom!" Alex said and went to the kitchen

"You look happy" Alex's mother said

"I'm always happy mom! Because of Gumdrop" Alex said

"Well in that case... Lets go eat dinner" Alex's mother said

Alex and her mother sit on their chair and eat dinner. They are having whatever food you want you ever think of.

"So Alex *swallows* what if Gumdrop is cheating on you?" Alex's mother ask

Alex spits her food to the floor and wipe her mouth.

"Gumdrop will never do that! I always making out with him and he always said "I'm his number one" Girl" Alex said

"But what if... You know boys are and some girls are" Alex's mother said

"I'll just force him to be with me again" Alex said

"Well... If you want to force him then you better do it the right way" Alex's mother said

Alex nodded and went on eating what ever food you ever think off.

***We go back to the Watterson House Hold* **

"So.. Are we settled?" Justin ask

"Yeah!" Carrie and Gumball said

"But remember... You need to be alert. Who knows what will happen to them. Heck they will even do suicide to finish this one" Justin said and the two nodded

"Ok so Carrie, you go with Carine" Justin said to Carrie and she nodded

"Gumball to Gumdrop" Justin said to Gumball and he nodded

"Thank you Justin! Without you, I'm nothing... Thanks!" Gumball said

"No problem Knuckle head" Justin teased

Gumball wasn't affected, instead Gumball and Carrie went outside the "House Hold" and went back home to begin their plan.

_**And of chapter 6! What do you think? Review! **_

* * *

_**To all my Readers,**_

_** I'm leaving Fanfiction Tomorrow or Maybe after 2 days. Here are the question you might review or might PM:**_

_**1.) Why are you leaving? - Because for some reasons.**_

_**2.) What is your reason WHY are you leaving? - Lets just say that I can't answer that**_

_**3.) Is there a bad review offended you? - Actually no, all of your reviews are good to me**_

_**4.) Is there a bad PM offended you? - Actually no, I'm just using PM's for borrowing OC's like Lexy and Blast**_

_**5.) When will you come back? Will you be able to write fanfictions again? - Yes I will come back as soon as possible and Yes I will write fanfictions.**_

_**Anyways... For some reasons. I MAY not come back or I MAY come back. I MAY not answer your PM's.**_

* * *

_**So anyways... Lets Continue...**_

_**Credits to:**_

_**lexboss - Creator of Lexy**_

_**Sunblast X - Creator of Blast**_

_**DoctorWii - Creator of Mortimer**_

_**SoUr-MaNtIs - Creator of Carine**_

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95 - Creator of Gumdrop_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod - Creator of Marmalade_**

_**I don't know who created Alex, Janette, Demios. If you know, that's cool. Also some of them like DoctorWii have a DA account. Better go and search these OC creators.**_

_**Gumball and Carrie along with Nicole and TAWoG are officially owned by Ben Bocquelet**_

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_**The artist who inspired me to do this:**_

_**filthyphantom**_

_**The title of the art:**_

_**:Hold Me Close**_

**_If you have a DA account, make sure you go and follow him and he will follow you back, hit the "Favorite" button._**

**_I'm actually new in DA. My name is Shootingtrouble1123. If you follow me I'll follow you back of coarse :) Also I'm admiring art and which ever art inspires me, I actually write it down._**

_**If you want to know my FB account... Here it is:**_

_**www. facebook . com .50 **_

_**I used to play retros like Fresh, Habplus and whatsoever. Take note that I don' know your names so please can you review/PM your names/usernames so I can add you briefly? Also if you see any unknown language... Just ignore them...**_

_**If you want to know my Twitter account... Here it is:**_

_**www. twitter styles_nathan**_

**_I don't actually post tweets or something like that cause I'm new there and I just follow some shiz. I might post when I will I leave and when will I come back._**

**_Anyways guys... See you soon :)_**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Secret

_**Hey guys! So... This is second to the last chapter and my final chapter of the year. Anyways... ONTO THE**_ **_STORY!_**

Gumball and Carrie is in front of their house. Their house is like 3 miles from Lexy's. They went to the door and open it. They were greeted b Scrapper, Renae, Devin, Carbon, Sarah and Dynamo.

"Hi mom! Hi dad! Welcome home!" All of them greeted except for Devin

Devin has always been the mysterious one in the family. He is a cat/ghost hybrid. He wears a jacket that has a skull design in the middle and on the hood. He has both ghost tail and a cat tail.

"Hi kids? So... How was your day?" Gumball ask

"Fine!" Scrapper said

"Great!" Sarah added

"Epic!" Dynamo added

"Awesome!" Carbon added

"Extreme!" Ranae added

Devin just thumbs up signaling them that he had a great time.

"Well that's great! So where is Demios along with the three? Did they did their job well?" Carrie ask

"Demios along with the three are upstairs on Mortimer's room. They told me to tell you that you to go to Mortimer's room along with dad. They want to talk to you privately and yes, they did their jobs well" Dynamo said

"Well... ok I guess" Carrie said

Gumball and Carrie went upstairs to go to Mortimer's room. Ranea along with the others (except Devin) was wondering why they wanted to talk to Gumball and Carrie privately?

"I wonder why they wanted mom and dad to talk privately..." Ranae ask

"Yeah, its like, they don't trust us at all..." Sarah replied

Sarah and Ranae turn around to see Dynamo, Carbon and Devin. The three of them shrug.

**-FLASHBACK- **

Ranae and Sarah are just sitting on the couch and watching T.V.

"Hey Sarah, Ranae... Can I ask you a favor?" Demios said

Sarah and Ranae looked right to see Demios with Mortimer, Marmalade and Janette.

"Sure... What is it?" Ranae ask

"Can you tell mom and dad to go to my room to have a PRIVATE talk?" Moritmer said

"Ok..." Both of them answered

"Thank you" Demios said

Demios and the others went upstairs while Ranae and Sarah just shrug and went on watching T.V. They were getting bored so Ranae turned off the T.V. There was an awkward silence until Sarah broke it.

"Hey Ranae? What do you think will be the PRIVATE TALK is all about?" Sarah ask

"I don't know... Ask them" Ranae answered

"Ok... I'll try"

Sarah went upstairs to ask Demios what will happen to the PRIVATE TALK while Ranae just sits on the couch and waits for Sarah. It was not long before Sarah went downstairs. Ranae turn around and ask Sarah what info did she get.

"So.. Any ideas?" Ranae ask

"No.. He said it is VERY PRIVATE" Sarah replied

"Eh... Well lets just ask Demios on the right time" Ranae suggested and Sarah nodded

Sarah sits on the couch and watched T.V with Ranae.

**-END OF FLASHBACK- **

"We got to find out what are they talking about" Sarah said

"Hold on their sweet cheeks... It could be something that we don't know" Carbon said

"So? We are doing this to know it! Duh!" Ranae said

"Alright but if you two got caught, don't stick your ass in my dick" Carbon said

"Pfft, whatever" Ranae said

"Why don't we make a deal? If we get back here without getting caught... You will do our assignments, do our choirs and you will have to break up with Sally but if we get caught, we will be your buttler everyday!" Sarah said

"Pfft! As if!" Carbon said

"What? To scared?" Ranae ask

"W-what? I'm not scared!" Carbon said

Ranae mocks the chicken cluck with Sarah which makes Carbon get angry.

"FINE! DEAL!" Carbon shouted

"Now let the bet... Begin!" Sarah said

The two girls fly of to Mortimer's room.

***Meanwhile* **

Gumball and Carrie is in front of Mortimer's room. They went inside Mortimer's room and was greeted by Demios, Marmalade, Janette and Moritmer.

"Hi mom and dad!" The four said and went for a hug

"So.. What do you want?" Gumball ask

"We just want to tell you something..." Mortimer said

"What is it?" Carrie ask

"Carine and Gumdrop had sex in Gumdrop's room. And this time, it was serious!" Demios said

_**End of chapter 7! Hope you guys like it and I notice that it is still not the end... I'll try to write more chapters before I will leave. I promise that and anyways guys... Review. I know it is short but I don't have enough time to make it longer... Sorry**_

_**Credits to:**_

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95 - Creator of Gumdrop_**

_**SoUr-MaNtIs - Creator of Carine**_

**_DoctorWii- creator of Mortimer_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod - Creator of Marmalade_**

**_I don't know who created Janette. If you do know, just Review it :)_**

**_Gumball and Carrie also TAWoG are officially owned by Ben Bocquelet_**

**_Special thanks to:_**

**_The artist who inspired me to do this fan fiction:_**

**_filthyphantom_**

**_The title of the art is:_**

**_:Hold Me Close by filthyphantom_**

**_If you have a DA account, make sure you go and follow him and he will follow you back, hit the "Favorite" button._**

**_I'm actually new in DA. My name is Shootingtrouble1123. If you follow me I'll follow you back of coarse :) Also I'm admiring art and which ever art inspires me, I actually write it down._**


	8. Chapter 8 - Devin's date Part 1

_**Hey guys! So... This is my final chapter because I can't continue to make more chapters because I'm going to leave tomorrow. Anyways... WELCOME TO CHAPTER 8 where you will find sadness in Gumdrop and Carine's heart... ON TO THE STORY!**_

"They had WHAT?!" Gumball and Carrie said shockingly

"They had sex in Gumdrop's room" Demios repeated

"How did you know?" Gumball ask

"Well... I was going to knock at Mortimer's room to tell him that me, Marmalade, Janette with Mortimer of coarse are in charge... But suddenly, I heard a scream inside Gumdrop's room" Demios said

"And then Me, Janette and Marmalade went outside from our rooms" Add Mortimer

"And then Me along with the others approach Gumdrop's room" Add Janette

"And then we found out that Carine and Gumdrop were having sex inside Gumdrop's room" Add Marmalade

"HARD CORE!" The four said all together

Gumball and Carrie couldn't believe what Gumdrop and Carine did while they were away. Gumball clench his fist while Carrie is verge of crying. There was an awkward silence until Gumball broke it.

"That's it! I'm going to end this once and for all!" Gumball said angrily

"But how?" Carrie said

"By doing my WAY!" Gumball said

He went outside Mortimer's room and went downstairs. He went to the kitchen and pick the phone.

'Wait the fucking minute... I don't know Alex's phone number' Thought Gumball

"Ranae!" Gumball called from the kitchen

"Yeah dad?!" Ranae responded from the living room

"Alex and you are best friends right?" Gumball ask

"Yeah dad" Ranae responded

"Do you know what is Alex's house number?" Gumball ask

"5136543" Ranae said

Gumball then dials Alex's house number. The phone begins to ring and Gumball waits for somebody to pick it up. While the phone is ringing, he tried to re-tune his voice.

"Hello?" Gumball said with a deeper voice

"Hello?" Gumball said with somewhat deeper than before

"Hello?" Gumball said with a demonic tone

'Perfect!' Thought Gumball

The phone then stops ringing and was pick up by Alex.

_"Hello?" _Alex said

_"Hello, um... Is Alex there?" _Gumball ask

_"Speaking" _Alex responded

_"Oh great... Is your Boyfriend name Gumdrop Watterson?" _Gumball ask

_"Before I could answer that, are you a murderer or a kidnapper?" _Alex ask

_"I'm just a regular person. Now can you please answer my question?" _Gumball responded

_"The answer is yes" _Alex answered

_"Well that's too bad because he cheated you"_ Gumball said

When Alex heard those words, She felt that her heart was pierced. She is verge on crying and starts to tear up.

_"I... I don't trust you!" _Alex said

_"Why?" _Gumball ask

_"Because I know Gumdrop, we make out every time!"_ Alex responded

_"But what if he had sex with another girl?" _Gumball ask

Alex was surprised. Alex's heart begins to break down into pieces. we lies down on her knees and starts to cry

_"I... I don't... I can't believe this!" _Alex said crying

_"I know it is painful to you and I can assure you that I can feel your pain" _Gumball said comforting Alex

_"Gumdrop loved me! HE WILL NEVER CHEAT ON ME!" _Alex shouted/said on the phone

_"Well that's too bad for you... He cheated on you since then" _Gumball said

_"You mean... He only treated me as his Girlfriend just to get to another girl?" _Alex summarized

_"Yes" _Gumball responded

_"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" _Alex said

_"If you want to get Gumdrop back... all you need to do is to decide first whether you will take my plan or not" _Gumball offered

_"Ok... I'll think for a moment" _Alex said

_"Ok... Call me back if you have decided what will you choose"_ Gumball said

Gumball then hangs the phone. He then exits the kitchen and went to the sofa. He then sits on the sofa and is eyes were gently closing. Dynamo is sweating.

"The fuck are you sweating?" Carbon ask

"N-nothing!" Dynamo said

"Are you sure?" Carbon ask with a smirk face

"Yes,,, really" Dynamo said

"Just tell me why the fuck are you sweating" Carbon said

"It's because of dad ok? He is dying!" Dynamo said panicking

After Carbon heard why Dynamo is sweating, Carbon and Scrapper couldn't help but laugh hilariously. Devin just stands in his position doing nothing but float.

"Hahaha... Come on Devin laugh with us!" Carbon offered

Devin raise an eyebrow.

"Oh... Right... You don't have sense of humor... Now were are we? Oh yeah!" Carbon said

Carbon and Scrapper were laughing helplessly. Dynamo was getting angry. He went to the nearest wall and quickly punch it with his right hand. The wall has a serious crack. Dynamo turn his to the left making the crack more serious. Carbon and Scrapper stop laughing and looks at Dynamo and what he did.

"What the fuck?" Carbon said

"ARGH!" Dynamo screamed

Dynamo instantly punch the wall with his left hand making the wall broke down into pieces. The wall pieces were now scrattered around at the kitchen.

"What the fuck?!" Scrapper said

"Take note: Never make me angry Scrapper or say good but to your CAT SKELETON!" Dynamo said with a demonic voice

"Note taken!" Scrapper said

"And you Carbon, don't ever make me angry!" Dynamo said still has this demonic voice

"Note taken king Dynamo! please! Don't hurt me!" Carbon said scarred

When Dynamo gets ever angry, he always goes to the nearest wall and breaks it down with two punches. His siblings tried their best never to get him angry. Dynamo is the fiercest sibling of all of his sibling. Dynamo's red eyes are going to its normal color. He was calming down. He then got dizzy and consciously falls down to the floor.

"Quick! Get him on the sofa with dad!" Carbon said

"I'll go and get a glass of water!" Scrapper said

Devin flies up and phase through the ceiling. Carbon picks up Dynamo and puts him in the sofa with his dad who is sleeping. Scrapper exits the kitchen and went to the sofa as fast as he an carrying a glass of water. Devin went downstairs carrying a went to the sofa where Dynamo is and begins to fan Dynamo.

"Why does he always fall down whenever he calms down?" Scrapper said

Carbon and Devin shrug.

***At Alex's house* **

Alex was thinking if she would accept Gumball's plan or not? It was very stressful.

"Should I go with Gumdrop again? Or not?" Alex said to herself

"Hmm... Should I?" Alex said to herself

Alex looks up to see the phone.

"Should I?" Alex said to herself

Alex was reaching to the phone. Suddenly, she stp her arm from reaching the phone.

"Maybe I shouldn't I will just leave that BITCH BOY alone" Alex said

"Yeah... That's it! I will just leave Gumdrop out of my mind and when he comes for me again, we are going to be steady again!" Alex said

Alex walks away from the phone and went to the couch. He sits and turn on the T.V to make Gumdrop out of her mind|

***On the next day***

It is 3:00 am. Scrapper, Sarah, Honey Taffy, Gummie, Jackson, Maxwell and Ragdoll are in the kitchen. Gumball is still sleeping on the couch peacefully while Carrie is cooking Breakfast.

"Who want's beacon with egg?" Carrie ask

"WE DO!" All of them said

Carrie went to the kitchen table and put 70 stacks of beacon and 78 stacks of egg. The siblings have their mouth open.

"Let's eat!" Jackson said

The siblings took 1 beacon and 1 egg. Carrie looks at Sarah.

"Sarah honey?" Carrie call

Sarah swallows and turn to her right.

"Yeah mom?" Sarah responded

"Your grounded with Ranae" Carrie said with a smile

"What?! Why?" Sarah ask

"Because you broke a promise with Ranae" Carrie answered

"BOOYAH! IN YOUR FACE!" Scrapper shouted in front of Sarah

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sarah shouted back at Scrapper

"You will have two weeks while Ranae will only have one" Carrie said still smiling

"Grrr. Fine!" Sarah said

"Now go and eat, you don't wanna be late don't you?" Carrie said

"Mom, may I ask why are you so happy?" Gummie ask

"Its just a morning happiness dear... No need to worry" Carrie said

"Your kinda creeping me out mom" Maxwell said

"Don't worry just finish breakfast and go prepare for school" Carrie said

They all went back eating their breakfast.

***We go fast forward an stops where Gumdrop and all of his siblings are at the stop bus* **

Gumdrop and Carine were holding house. His siblings didn't mind at all especially Devin. The bus came exactly on time.

"All aboard" The bus driver said

They all boarded the school bus and went to their proper/assigned sit.

"Well.. I guess I'll see you later then" Gumdrop whispered to Carine

"Yeah... Love you" Carine whispered back

Carine give a small kiss on Gumdrop's cheek. This made everyone gasp. Her siblings facepalm

"This never happened before." Brook said

"I know right?" Ashley said

Everyone was talking about the couple. Gumdrop then went to his proper sit. Carine did the same also.

"Hey Carine, how come y-" Carine's seatmate was cut off by Carine who punch him on the face.

"Beat it CUNT!" Carine said

Carine's seatmate has now a black eye. Everyone looks at Carine except her siblings.

"I guess this is all in our imagination" Jeffrey said

Everyone agreed and they all tryed to forget what happened. The bus is now in front of Elmore high. all students exit the bus. Gumdrop and Carine were the last two left the bus. They left the bus hand-in-hand. They entered Elmore high still hand-in-hand. Some students looks at the two while others carelessly ignore them.

"What the fuck is happening?" The tiger student ask

"THE SHIFT IS HAPPENING!" The eagle student screamed

"Shut up! What's the problem holding hands with my sister?! At least I'm here to protect her!" Gumdrop said making a point

The students bent down their heads. They were ashamed of themselves.

'Thanks Gumdrop... I love you' Carine whispered

'No problem.. Your love is all I need' Gumdrop whispered back

***RIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG* **

The bell rings all students went to their respective classrooms to begin their first subject.

***We skip 3 subjects* **

It is lunch time! The students went to the cafeteria to eat lunch of coarse. Gumdrop was sitting with Carine. In Gumdrop's row, we have Scrapper, Devin, Maxwell, Phantom and Micheal. And for Carine's row, we have Samanthan, Emma, Locket, Fleyona and Stormy.

"Algebra is fucking BORING today" Samanthan said

"Congratulations Captain Obvious!" Stormy said

"Look's like someone is kinky today" Somebody said

The girls turn around to see Marmalade.

"May I seat with you guys?" Marmalade ask

"Sure..." Fleyona said

"Thanks" Marmalade said

Fleyona scoots over and Marmalade sits with the girls.

"So Devin... How was class?" Marmalade ask

Devin just thumbs up.

"Ok... So... Do you have a GF?" Marmalade ask

"MARMS!" The boys said

Devin sighed and nodded. This made his siblings look at him with shock.

"REALLY?!" Carine said surprisingly

Devin sighed and nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us? We are bros..." Gumdrop said

"You bitch he doesn't EVEN TALK!" Emma said

"Oh right..." Gumdrop said

Devin sighed. He brings out a paper and a pen out from his pocket. He is writing something. After he wrote something, he gives it to Gumdrop.

"What's this?" Gumdrop ask and grab the paper

" "In order for all of you too SHUT UP... Help me on my date instead. My date will be later tonight. Tell mom and dad that I have a GF" " Gumdrop said

"Ok... Girls will give advises while Boys will do fashion" Locket suggested

Devin nodded and suddenly teleported away from them.

"Right... We will begin exactly 5:00" Stormy said

"I'll tell mom and dad after school" Gumdrop said

***RIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG* **

All students exits the Cafeteria and headed for GYM Class.

***After two hours of Extreme GYM Class* **

Gumdrop is the only student left in Elmore high. Carine left Gumdrop because she has an assignment plus a project to do. Gumdrop was in his locker putting stuff away. He close the locker and head towards the school doors until...

"Hello My sweet Gumdrop" A voice can be heard in the hallway

Gumdrop turns around to see Alex.

"Alex! So good to see you babe!" Gumdrop said

"Shut up bitch cheater!" Alex said

"W-what? what do you mean _cheater?_" Gumdrop ask

Alex head towards Gumdrop and slap him.

***SLAP* **

His cheek turns red. Alex begins to tear up.

"I love you since then!" Alex said verge of crying

Gumdrop turn his head facing Alex.

"But you CHEATED Gumdrop! WHY?! YOU PROMISE ME THAT WE WILL BE FOREVER!" Alex said now crying

"Alex I-" Gumdrop was suddenly cut off by Alex

"I LOVE YOU 100% AND YOU GIVE THIS TO ME? YOU HAD SEX TO ANOTHER GIRL?" Alex shouted

"But Alex I-" Gumdrop was suddenly cut off by Alex again

"THAT'S ENOUGH! WE ARE DONE! YOU HAPPY NOW?!" Alex shouted

Alex was crying. Gumdrop was disappointed at himself. He tried to touch her shoulder but she slapped it away.

"FUCK IT WATTERSON! WE ARE OVER!" Alex shouted at Gumdrop with tears in her eyes.

Alex then charge at the school doors. Gumdrop was all alone. He has now tears in his eyes. He knew Alex will never forgive himself and neither will he.

_**End of Chapter 8! I think this is my 1st made longest chapter! Hope you guys like it! Please review... By the way I'm sorry I place an unrelated chapter in this story. This is my final post here at fanfiction guys... **_

_**Credits to:**_

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95 - Creator of Gumdrop and Demios_**

_**SoUr-MaNtIs - Creator of Carine**_

**_DoctorWii- creator of Mortimer_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod - Creator of Marmalade_**

**_lexboss - Creator of Lexy_**

**_Sunblast X - Creator of Blast_**

**_pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae_**

_**michaelryder37 - Creator of Stormy **_

_**Mikey1000 - Creator of Maxwell (DA)**_

_**MysteryMailman - Creator of Devin (DA)**_

_**Multipersonal - Creator of Samantha (DA)**_

_**Micheal-Ryder - Creator of Sarah (DA)**_

_**H-E-R-inc - Creator of Ragdoll (DA)**_

_**filthyphantom - Janette (DA)**_

_**Gumball and Carrie with TAWoG belongs to Ben Bocquelet**_

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_**The artist who inspired me to do this:**_

_**filthyphantom**_

_**The title of the art:**_

_**:Hold Me Close**_

**_If you have a DA account, make sure you go and follow him and he will follow you back, hit the "Favorite" button._**

**_I'm actually new in DA. My name is Shootingtrouble1123. If you follow me I'll follow you back of coarse :) Also I'm admiring art and which ever art inspires me, I actually write it down._**

**_Anyways guys... This is my final chapter post and my final day... See you guys soon :)_**


	9. Chapter 9 - Devin's date Part 2

_**Hey guys! Good thing is still have time to write this chapter. Anyways, welcome to chapter 9! I still have 10 hours! ANYHOW... ON TO THE STORY!**_

"Who... Am I?" Gumdrop ask himself

Gumdrop then went on his knees. His eyes are know filled with tears. He then clench his fist with anger.

"WHO AM I?!" Gumdrop shouted

"My lover..." A familiar voice said on the hallway

Gumdrop then turn around to see his sister Carine. Carine went to Gumdrop and tried to comfort him.

"You are my lover Gumdrop" Carine said

"No, I'm a monster" Gumdrop said

"You are not a monster Gumdrop. You are my lover. I love you Gumdrop" Carine said

Gumdrop smiled and lean to Carine for a kiss on the lips, She returns the kiss to Gumdrop. Gumdrop broke the kiss. He stare at Carine with tears in his eyes.

"You know just what to say to make me happy" Gumdrop said with a smile

Carine chuckle. She help Gumdrop to stand up. The two went to the school doors and exits the school. They were walking down the streets together.

"By the way Carine, I thought you said you will go home to do your project and assignment" Gumdrop said

"I was about too... But then I suddenly sense trouble so, I went back" Carine explained

"Oh..." Gumdrop said with no further words

***After 2 miles walk from school* **

Gumdrop and Carine are in front of the house door. They went inside and greeted by Gumball and Carrie.

"Hi Gumdrop and Carine, how was school?" Carrie ask

"Alex broke up with me" Gumdrop said with a desperate tone

"Oh... I'm so sorry Gumdrop" Gumball said

"It's ok, as long I have you guys and Carine, I will be fine" Gumdrop said

Carine blush. Her cheeks was now red. Gumdrop notice that he have to tell something to Gumball and Carrie.

"Hey mom, dad, guess what?" Gumdrop said with excitement

"What it is?" Both of them said

"Devin has a GIRLFRIEND!" Gumdrop said with excitement

Gumball and Carrie fainted of what they just heard. Devin has been always the mysterious one in the family. Gumdrop and Carine chuckle. Suddenly the door was opened by Devin with no emotion. Gumdrop and Carine greeted him.

"DEVIN!" Both of them said with a happy tone

Devin just waved with no emotion and went inside.

"So how was your day?" Gumdrop ask

Devin just thumbs up with no emotion. He flies to the sofa and watch T.V.

"By the way Devin, what time is your date again?" Gumdrop ask

He pointed at the clock. Gumdrop and Carine looks at the clock curiously. They don't get what is Devin saying.

"I don't get it" Gumdrop said

Devin sighed and pointed at the number 6 on the clock. Gumdrop and Carine tried to focus what Devin is pointing at. They now saw what Devin is saying.

"Oh... So its six?" Gumdrop said

Devin nodded and put his arm down.

"Be on my room at four so we an start" Gumdrop said

"And be on my room exactly five so we can start too" Carine said

Devin nodded and continue to watch T.V. Gumdrop and Carine shrug and went upstairs. Gumball and Carrie are waking up. They both yawned and saw Devin watching T.V

"I sweety, how was your day?" Carrie greeted

Devin just thumbs up. He doesn't talk much like Ferb in Phineas and Ferb.

"That's great so... I heard you have a girlfriend" Gumball said

Devin nodded.

"Oh! My boy is becoming a man!" Carrie said

"I know right?" Gumball added

***Meanwhile***

Alex is in her house crying. She is on her room crying in her pillow.

"HOW COULD GUMDROP DID THIS?!" Alex shouted in her pillow

"Wait a minute, who was that man I spoke to yesterday?" Alex ask herself

Alex think for a moment and she suddenly had an opinion in her head.

"Is this a plan to separate me and Gumdrop?" Alex said to herself

"Or maybe a friend of Gumdrop to tell me the truth about Gumdrop and that bitch girl..." Alex said

"I will go to the second opinion" Alex said

Alex look at her watch to see the time. It is 3:00 pm.

"I need to get ready for my date tonight" Alex said and went to her closet to dress up

***We go back to the Watterson Household 2* **

One hour has been lapsed. Two hours before Devin's date tonight at **(Think an opinion where).** Devin is inside Gumdrop's room for fashion. Girls like fashion.

"So Devin, what jacket with a kangaroo hood color with a skull on the middle and the hood you like?" Mortimer ask

Devin just shrug.

"How about this one?" Gumdrop suggested

"You bitch that's the same color as Devin is wearing now!" Mitch said

"Calm down, I was suggesting!" Gumdrop said

"So Devin... What do you think?" Gumdrop ask

Devin nodded. Gumdrop looks at Mitch with a smirk look.

"Who's the bitch now asshole?" Gumdrop said

"Whatever" Mitch said

"Hmm... Something's missing..." Mortimer said

"I know right" Gelatine said

"I know! Date Advises!" Mortimer said

"Go to Carine's room to get advises and you will be ready" Mortimer said

Devin nodded and phase through the door. Devin was now outside Gumdrop's room and inside the hall. Devin then flies to Carine's room. He found Carine's room and phase through the door.

"So glad to see you Devin" Sabina greeted

Devin just sighed.

"Anyways we have 200 advises which may take one hour exactly!" Cameron said

Devin's eyes grow wide.

"Ok girls... Shall we begin?" Cameron ask

"YEAH!" All girls screamed

***After 158 advises later* **

"Advise #158, Be protective!" Serene said

"Advise #159, Be confident!" Cathy said

"And last but not the least, Advise #200 is to be a great boy to your girl!" All girls said

Devin listed all advises and exited the room. Devin downstairs and was greeted by his mother and father.

"Good luck Devin!" Gumball said

"Hope you will get her!" Carrie said

Devin rolled his eyes and suddenly teleported away. Gumball and Carrie chuckle.

****_**End of chapter 9 guys! I still have 10 more hours before I will leave Fanfiction. If you want a small chat just PM me and please Review :)**_

* * *

**Ok, I may or may not post another chapter in this story. You may question to yourself/me these:**

**1.) What will happen to the next chapter? - Devin is dating a girl **

**2.) Who is the girl that Devin is dating? - Non other than Alex **

**3.) Wow, are you still going to post this chapter? I can't wait! - I may or may not **

**If I'm correct, that means I read your mind :)**

* * *

_**Credits to:**_

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95 - Creator of Gumdrop and Demios_**

_**SoUr-MaNtIs - Creator of Carine**_

**_DoctorWii- creator of Mortimer_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod - Creator of Marmalade_**

**_lexboss - Creator of Lexy_**

**_Sunblast X - Creator of Blast_**

**_pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae_**

_**michaelryder37 - Creator of Stormy**_

_**Mikey1000 - Creator of Maxwell (DA)**_

_**MysteryMailman - Creator of Devin (DA)**_

_**Multipersonal - Creator of Samantha (DA)**_

_**Micheal-Ryder - Creator of Sarah (DA)**_

_**H-E-R-inc - Creator of Ragdoll (DA)**_

_**filthyphantom - Janette (DA)**_

_**shadow6914 - Creator of Mitch (DA)**_

_**DoctorWii - Creator of Mortimer **_

_**Gumball and Carrie along with TAWoG characters and TAWoG Belongs to Ben Bocquelet **_

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_**The artist who inspired me to do this:**_

_**filthyphantom**_

_**The title of the art:**_

_**:Hold Me Close**_

**_If you have a DA account, make sure you go and follow him and he will follow you back, hit the "Favorite" button._**

**_I'm actually new in DA. My name is Shootingtrouble1123. If you follow me I'll follow you back of coarse :) Also I'm admiring art and which ever art inspires me, I actually write it down._**


	10. Chapter 10 - Devin's date Part 3

**_Hey guys! Since I'm not doing anything... I just continue. Screw my LIFE OF BOREDOM! Anyways, ON TO THE STORY! By the way, still have 10 hours before I will leave. Or is it?_**

Devin is at the place where he could meet his date tonight. Devin on the other hand is VERY... Patient. He look at his watch and saw the time. It is now 5:55 pm. He sighed and continue to wait.

***On Alex's house***

Alex was prepared for her date tonight. She wears a White T-shirt that has a Troll face and a skirt that is color blue. She also wears a heart bow in her head. It was given by her "ex- boyfriend".

"Mom! I'm ready!" Alex called

"Ok sweaty, where are you two going to meet?" Alex's mother ask

"Just drive us there mom! I will be late!" Alex said

"Ok sweety" Alex's mother said

Alex and her mom went outside and in the car. Alex's mother then drives Alex where his date is waiting.

***Meanwhile* **

Devin was still waiting for his date to come. He look at his watch again. He saw the time and it is 6:00 pm. He sighed and continue to wait until he heard a car beep on his left.

***BEEP! BEEP!* **

He look to his left to see a car. The car park in front of him. Then a girl came out of the car. It was Alex that came out of the car. She then close the door and approach Devin who is emotionless as usual.

"Hey..." Alex said nervously

Devin just raise her hand.

"Um..." Alex said with no further words

'Is this a mute person?' Alex thought

Devin make way an entrance for Alex.

"What a gentleman you are" Alex said

Alex then enter the door first before Devin does. The two were greeted by a waitress.

"Hello! Table for?" The waitress greeted and ask

Devin just put 2 fingers in front of the waitress's face.

"Follow me please..." The waitress commanded

The two nodded. The followed the waitress. The waitress then shows the table. The waitress then went back to her position. Devin went for the right chair and pull it for Alex.

'How very Gentlemen he is' Alex thought

Alex went to his sit and Devin push it for her. Devin then sits to his sit. The waiter comes and give them the menus. Alex and Devin were deciding what would they take.

"What would you like today?" The waiter aak

"Chicken sandwich only sir" Alex said

"And what about you sir?" The waiter ask

Devin pointed the food what he like. The waiter then writes their other and goes to the kitchen. They now started a conversation

"So... Devin... How was your day" Alex said

Devin just thumbs up.

"My I ask... Are you... Mute?" Alex ask

Devin's head turn right and left.

"Then can't you speak" Alex ask

Devin then pull out a pen and a paper. He is writing something. Alex then peep what he was writing. Devin was finish and gives the note to Alex. It says:

_I don't usually talk much. That's why I'm a mysterious one in my family but my siblings don't think I'm a stranger or sorta like that. I'm more like Ferb except except I don't play football._

"Oh..." Alex said

"So anyways... How was your day?" Alex ask

Devin just thumbs up. The waiter then comes with their food.

"Chicken sandwich?" Waiter ask

"Here" Alex said

"Um... Water?" Waiter ask

Devin just raise his hand. The waiter then give the water to Devin.

"Enjoy" The waiter said and leaves

"Only water?" Alex ask

Devin nodded

"I'm conserving a space for dinner tonight. My mom is making something delicious" Devin said with a British tone

"So that's your tone? British?" Alex ask with a surprise look on her face

Devin nodded and drinks the water. Alex shrug and eats the chicken sandwich.

***After the date* **

Devin payed the food and they are in front of the restaurant.

"I need to get home" Alex said

Devin hold Alex's hand which makes her blush. He then teleports to Alex to her house. Her house is like a mansion which is not. They are in front of her house.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Alex said

Devin kiss her in the cheek. This made her blush madly. He waved and he teleported away. Alex smiled and went inside her house.

***On the Watterson residence #2* **

Devin was teleported in front of his house. He went to the door and opens it. They were greated by his siblings and his parents.

"DEVIN!" His siblings and parents said

Devin just wave at his siblings and parents.

"So how was your date?" Emma ask

Devin just gives a thumbs up.

"That's great! who is the girl your dating by the way" Carrie ask

"Alex.. I'm not sure what is her last name but I will find it out soon enough" Devin said with a British tone

"A-Alex?!" Gumdrop said

_**The end of Chapter 10! Like it or not? Please review!**_

_**Credits to:**_

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95 - Creator of Gumdrop and Demios_**

_**SoUr-MaNtIs - Creator of Carine**_

**_DoctorWii- creator of Mortimer_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod - Creator of Marmalade_**

**_lexboss - Creator of Lexy_**

**_Sunblast X - Creator of Blast_**

**_pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae_**

_**michaelryder37 - Creator of Stormy**_

_**Mikey1000 - Creator of Maxwell (DA)**_

_**MysteryMailman - Creator of Devin (DA)**_

_**Multipersonal - Creator of Samantha (DA)**_

_**Micheal-Ryder - Creator of Sarah (DA)**_

_**H-E-R-inc - Creator of Ragdoll (DA)**_

_**filthyphantom - Janette (DA)**_

_**shadow6914 - Creator of Mitch (DA)**_

_**DoctorWii - Creator of Mortimer**_

_**Gumball and Carrie along with TAWoG characters and TAWoG Belongs to Ben Bocquelet**_

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_**The artist who inspired me to do this:**_

_**filthyphantom**_

_**The title of the art:**_

_**:Hold Me Close**_

**_If you have a DA account, make sure you go and follow him and he will follow you back, hit the "Favorite" button._**

**_I'm actually new in DA. My name is Shootingtrouble1123. If you follow me I'll follow you back of coarse :) Also I'm admiring art and which ever art inspires me, I actually write it down._**


	11. Chapter 11 - Shattered Love Part 1

**_Hey guys! Welcome to chapter 11! I am back and ready to post fanfictions and continue the story! I'm sorry if I take too long. If you want my reason why I left Fanfic, PM me! ANYWHO... ON TO THE STORY!_**

"A-Alex?" Gumdrop said

Devin nodded. Gumdrop was surprised because he was dating Alex. The girl who dump him. He is now full of anger and charge at Devin. He tried to tackle Devin to the floor but he phase through Devin's body. He tried to punch him but his punches just phase through. Gumdrop was ready to punch again until Mortimer stops it.

"Gumdrop! Calm down!" Mortimer said

Gumdrop ignored and he raise his left arm. He clench his fist and getting ready to strike but Gumball holds his arm to prevent him to strike again. Gumdrop is tried to break free from Mortimer and Gumball's grip.

"ARGH! LET ME GO!" Gumdrop shouted

"FUCKING CALM DOWN!" Mortimer shouted

Gumdrop stops moving. His eyes are now full of tears. He pant and sob and went to his knees. Gumball and Mortimer is still holding Gumdrop's arms just to make sure he won't do anything.

"Just calm down Gumdrop" Carine said

"CALM DOWN?! HOW WOULD I CALM DOWN IF ALEX IS DATING DEVIN?! HOW!" Gumdrop shouted

Carine is now scared of Gumdrop. Gumdrop is now lost control of himself. He tried to break free from Mortimer and gumball's grip again but still he can't get loose. He is now panting and sobbing. Devin just stands there and watch Gumdrop struggle.

"Calm down Gumdrop" Ranae said

"Please Gumdrop" Carine added

Gumdrop is still panting and sobbing.

'What can I do to make Gumdrop calm down?' Thought Carine

Carine is thinking to make calm down. After 5 seconds of thinking, Carine thought an idea. She head towards to Gumdrop and went on her knees. She saw Gumdrop who is crying and panting. She raise Gumdrop's head and went for a kiss in the lips. Gumdrop close his eyes and return the kiss. Carine then broke the kiss and tries to comfort Gumdrop

"Calm down my little Gummypuss" Carine said

'Gummypuss?' Gumball thought

"Gummypuss?" Gumdrop said as he stops crying

"You don't like Gummypuss? How about I call you An-" Carine was suddenly cut off by Gumdrop

"I like gummypuss better! I like it! why don't you call me that everyday? In front of everybody if you want to" Gumdrop said happily

Everyone is now curious at Gumdrop. He started to sweat.

"What are you hiding from us?" Carbon ask

"N-what? Wha-what do you mean?" Gumdrop said

"He is watching A-" Carine was suddenly cut off by Gumdrop

"How about we go to a restaurant? My treat!" Gumdrop said

"Just shut up Gumdrop and tell us what does he watch!" Carbon said loosing his patient

"Now, now Carbon... I will tell He is watching Anime Hentai a moment... Just please be pati-" Carine was cut off by Gumdrop

Everyone gasp. Gumball and Carrie are getting mad at Gumdrop.

"YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 3 WEEKS!" Shouted Gumball ans Carrie

"CARINE! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TELL MY SECRET?" Gumdrop shouted

"Because it's funny... Now I was saying, Gumdrop is watching Anime Hentai videos" Carine said

"You just said that shizz" Ranae said

"Oh did I?" Carine said

"You better run... Gumdrop is getting out of control again"

Gumdrop is breathing heavily. He is clenching his fist tightly.

"GRRR..." Gumdrop said

Carine started to run upstairs. Gumdrop follows her. Carine reach her room and opens the door. As she was about to close the door. A blue foot block prevents it from closing. It was Gumdrop's foot. Carine tried to close the door by force. Gumdrop did the same by opening the door with force.

"Please Gumdrop, forgive me for tell your secret" Carine begged

Gumdrop tried harder. Carine lost and went to her bed. Gumdrop then smash the door close and locks it. He then went to the bed with Carine.

"In order for me to accept you apology... You must first do something for me..." Gumdrop said

Gumdrop then removes his T-shirt slowly. Carine is blushing madly. Gumdrop is leaning forward while Carine is leaning backward. Carine is then strikes and went for a kiss. After the kiss they started to make out

_**End of Chapter 11... I'm not really on the mood and my inspiration is sick and sorta way... Anyways, I promise to enhance the next chapter. So yeah... By the way, if you want my reason why I left fanfiction, just PM me..**_

_**Credits to:**_

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95 - Creator of Gumdrop and Demios_**

_**SoUr-MaNtIs - Creator of Carine**_

**_DoctorWii- creator of Mortimer_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod - Creator of Marmalade_**

**_lexboss - Creator of Lexy_**

**_Sunblast X - Creator of Blast_**

**_pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae_**

_**michaelryder37 - Creator of Stormy**_

_**Mikey1000 - Creator of Maxwell (DA)**_

_**MysteryMailman - Creator of Devin (DA)**_

_**Multipersonal - Creator of Samantha (DA)**_

_**Micheal-Ryder - Creator of Sarah (DA)**_

_**H-E-R-inc - Creator of Ragdoll (DA)**_

_**filthyphantom - Janette (DA)**_

_**shadow6914 - Creator of Mitch (DA)**_

_**DoctorWii - Creator of Mortimer**_

_**Gumball and Carrie along with TAWoG characters and TAWoG Belongs to Ben Bocquelet**_

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_**The artist who inspired me to do this:**_

_**filthyphantom**_

_**The title of the art:**_

_**:Hold Me Close**_

**_If you have a DA account, make sure you go and follow him and he will follow you back, hit the "Favorite" button._**

**_I'm actually new in DA. My name is Shootingtrouble1123. If you follow me I'll follow you back of coarse :) Also I'm admiring art and which ever art inspires me, I actually write it down._**


	12. Chapter 12 - Shattered Love Part 2

_**Hey guys! Before I you could start reading, I want you to read this:**_

* * *

_**If you maybe all thinking this to yourselves or me:**_

_**1.)So basically Gumdrop is gonna fuck Carine as his punishment? - No**_

_**2.)Then why they are starting to make out? - Because I'm not in the mood. I swear to GOD I WILL make this chapter interesting as possible.**_

* * *

_**Anywho... On to the STORY! I guess... **_

They were starting to make out on the bed. Carine was getting enjoyed until...

***SLAP***

***SLAP* **

Her cheek turned red. Her eyes are now tearing up because of the pain she is receiving.

"YOU MAY THINK THIS IS THE PUNISHMENT?!" Gumdrop yelled

"I said I'm so-" She was cut off by Gumdrop with a slap

***SLAP***

Carine is now crying because of the pain. She can't take another slap. Her eyes is now filled with tears. Her cheeks are very red because of the slaps she is receiving from Gumdrop.

"Gumdrop please, I'm sorry" Carine begged

"I TRUSTED YOU THAT YOU WOULD NEVER TELL MY SECRET TO ANYBODY!" Gumdrop shouted

"Please..." Carine begged

"AND YOU SUDDENLY BURST IT OUT!" Gumdrop shouted and starting to form tears in his eyes

"Please Gumdrop, I'm sorry" Caine begged once again

"MY WHOLE LIFE IS RUINED BECUASE OF YOU! Gumdrop shouted and he is starting to cry

***SLAP* **

Gumdrop slap Carine again but this time, it was harder. His life is ruined because of Carine. Carine knew what she did is wrong. She also knew what will happen to Gumdrop if his secret spreads out. Gumdrop then went out of the bed and started to wear his T-shirt. He then barge out of the room leaving Carine along, weeping.

"What... Have... I... Done..." Carine said to herself

***Meanwhile* **

Gumdrop went downstairs angrily. He then went to the door and opens it. He was then suddenly stop by some of his siblings

"Where do you think" Emma ask

"It's non of your fucking business" Gumdrop said

"Come on Hentai Lover... Don't you thi-" Carbon was suddenly cut off by Gumdrop

"Yes I may be a Hentai Lover but what about you? FUCKER BOY! EVERY MORNING YOU TRIED TO IMAGINE SALLY IS ON TOP OF YOU!" Gumdrop shouted and went outside

Carbon kept silent. He knew that he has a dark secret too. Some of his siblings were ashamed. He went upstairs quietly.

***Gumdrop's POV* **

I was walking down the streets angrily. My mind just keeps flash backing the event happened today. I tried to forget everything but I can't. I was feeling dizzy. I tried to control my movements but I can't. I passed out.

As I tried to open my eyes. I look to my left and saw a heartbeat monitor. Then I look to my right to see a cabinet full first-aid kit. I tried to stand up but my body push me back down. After some minutes, mom and dad came. Both of them went to me and hug me tight.

"Mom... Dad... Body... It hurts" I said

Mom and Dad quickly let go of me. They were very worried about me.

"Your very lucky to survive Gumdrop... We are sorry... But you are still grounded" Dad said

"And please don't do that again honey, we were very worried about you even Carine" Mom said

I remember what Carine did. I also felt bad what I did about an hour ago I guess. Carine is always there for me when I needed her and she always protects me. I will solve that problem later but now...

"How did I get here Dad?" I ask

"My twin sister found you... she said your not feeling well. The doctor said that you have high fever. I will sign the paper so you may be take care by the hands of your siblings" Dad said

"WHAT?!" I said

"Just kidding, your siblings will ignore you until you are all better" Dad said

Dad went outside the room and went somewhere to fill the papers. Mom just sit beside me to talk about Carine. After 5 minutes, my heart was shattered into pieces. Its like I'm a criminal or a murderer.

"I never thought Carine would be able to do this to herself" I said

I was about to cry but mom comforted me. She is tearing up the same as I'm doing. I return the hug to comfort her back. I was crying on my mom's shoulder.

"Mom *Sob* I'm sorry for what I did to Carine" I said

Me and mom are crying because what Carine did. Suddenly, Dad is here. He signed the paper and I'm ready to leave. I was supported by mom and dad. We stop crying and wipe our tears. I stand up and dad rush to me to help me out. Me mom and dad left the room. I saw my Aunt who is paying the doctor. She was done paying and she also lend a hand to mom and dad.

After some time of struggling to get out of that fucking hospital. We have arrive at my Aunt's car. I was so amazed.

"Wow" Was all I could say

We went inside Aunt Lexy's car and she drives us back home.

After a 4 miles of traveling, we reach the house. Dad was the first one who get out and the second is me and the third on is mom. Mom and Dad supported me along the way. We reach the door. Dad opens the door and I was greeted by my siblings. All of them are very worried especially Carbon.

Carbon went in front of me and apologize

"Dude, I'm sorry for what I did" Carbon said

"Its ok dude.. I'm sorry too" I said

We both share a BRO hug. I broke the BRO hug and try to find Carine. I didn't find Carine anywhere. She must be at her room still crying.

"Mom can I go and use the bathroom?" I ask

"Sure honey" My mom said

I went upstairs and went to Carine's room. I turn the knob and it was not lock. I slowly peek Carine's room. It was still the same except the bed it is all mess up because what I did after we make out. I went inside and lurk around. I found a note beside the lamp. I take it and read it.

* * *

_To my dear Gumdrop,_

_I'm so sorry for what I did. I know apologizing will never work so I will run away. Go and find somebody else loves you but you will always be in my heart. I'm sorry for the pranks, the jokes, the teases and especially telling your secret to everybody. Don't try to find me. Tell mom and dad I love them and the rest of the siblings. I don't know how I would survive myself but I'm doing this for my own good. Goodbye_.

* * *

After I read this, my eyes were forming tears. I never even get a chance to say goodbye and give her a goodbye kiss. I went downstairs with a sad face. My siblings are worried.

"What is it?" Ranae ask

"It's Carine, she... left" I said

All of them gasp. Some of them cried. I have to get back my sister before she do something horrible. I need to get her back and that is my only mission that I want to accomplish at the moment in my entire life.

_**End of chapter 12... Basically making out is the punishment right? What about now? Review!**_

_**Credits to:**_

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95 - Creator of Gumdrop and Demios_**

_**SoUr-MaNtIs - Creator of Carine**_

**_DoctorWii- creator of Mortimer_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod - Creator of Marmalade_**

**_lexboss - Creator of Lexy_**

**_Sunblast X - Creator of Blast_**

**_pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae_**

_**michaelryder37 - Creator of Stormy**_

_**Mikey1000 - Creator of Maxwell (DA)**_

_**MysteryMailman - Creator of Devin (DA)**_

_**Multipersonal - Creator of Samantha (DA)**_

_**Micheal-Ryder - Creator of Sarah (DA)**_

_**H-E-R-inc - Creator of Ragdoll (DA)**_

_**filthyphantom - Janette (DA)**_

_**shadow6914 - Creator of Mitch (DA)**_

_**DoctorWii - Creator of Mortimer**_

_**Gumball and Carrie along with TAWoG characters and TAWoG Belongs to Ben Bocquelet**_

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_**The artist who inspired me to do this:**_

_**filthyphantom**_

_**The title of the art:**_

_**:Hold Me Close**_

**_If you have a DA account, make sure you go and follow him and he will follow you back, hit the "Favorite" button._**

**_I'm actually new in DA. My name is Shootingtrouble1123. If you follow me I'll follow you back of coarse :) Also I'm admiring art and which ever art inspires me, I actually write it down._**


	13. Chapter 13 - The preparation Part 1

_**Hey guys! Welcome to Chapter 13 of the story! I was writing this chapter about an hour ago but I accidentally exit it... My brain was full of anger so I play for a while... Anyways... ON TO THE STORY!**_

***Carine's POV* **

I left the house about an hour ago. I run away because I knew Gumdrop will never forgive me. I wanted to start all over again. A new family, new friends, new siblings and a new boyfriend.

_-BRRRR_-

I stop for a moment. I look left then right but I see nothing. I look down to see my stomach is wiggling. I am hungry. I get my bag on my back and open it and bring out Doritos. I close the bag and put it in my back. I continue my journey while eating food.

After some traveling, I can see two hills that looks like a butt. My dad told me a story when Uncle Darwin and Dad went in this very mountain to find the remote. Now why would they go here to find a fucking remote? I sighed and continue my journey

***Gumdrop's POV* **

I go the kitchen to eat dinner. Because of desperation, I can't talk nor do something fun. I finish dinner and go straight to my room. Mom and dad are very worried about me.

I'm inside my room. I close the door and go to my bed. I look at the time and it is 7:30 P.M.

"I swear to God... I will find you Carine. I promise" I said before going to sleep

***Gumball's POV* **

Once Carine left. Gumdrop is never been the same. He can't do anything fun. Carrie is worried about Gumdrop too. Gumdrop will never be the same again if Carine will never come back.

"I gotta fix this" I said

I bring out my cellphone and call Justin. Justin is my long-lost Cousin. He showed up when me and Carrie were dating on the movies. Justin is a head officer of the cops.

The phone begins to ring and it was pick up by Justin.

_"Hello?"_

_"Justin, Carine is missing. I need your help"_

_"I knew this will happen sooner or later. I will command my team immediately"_

_"Thanks"_

Justin then hangs up to call his team. I look at my ghost wife. Her eyes were tearing up. She gives me a hug and I kiss her forehead. Carrie was crying softly in my chest. I rub my hand to her head to comfort him.

***Justin's POV* **

I called my troops to look for Carine. Just then, Razer come in to my office. Razer is a yellow feline cat and has black stripes on his cheek and on his body. He is Gumball's brother. He has the same age as Gumball.

"The cops are on the look out cos" Razer said

"Great" I said

"I'm getting worried about Carine cos..." He said

"Me too but we will make our move tomorrow" I said

Razer smiles and leaves my office.

"I gotta tell Nicole and Richard also Lexy for extra help" I said

I pick up the phone to call Nicole and Richard first.

***Nicole's POV* **

I siting on the sofa with Richard. We are watching something. Just then, the phone begins to ring. I stand up and pick it up. It was Justin.

"Hello Justin... WHAT?! HOW?!... Ok"

Richard just stare at me.

"Carine left the family... We need to find her!" I said

"WHAT?!" Richard shouted

"We need to go to Gumball's house" I said

Richard nodded. He turn off the T.V and go to Gumball's house.

***Lexy's POV* **

I was cleaning the house with Blast. Jus then, the phone begins to ring. I pick it up and it was Justin.

"Hey Just... WHAT?!... Ok..."

"What happened?" Blast ask

"Carine left the family!" I said

"WHAT?! I better call Damien for extra help" Blast said

"I'll call Darwin" I said

I pick the phone and Dial Darwin's house. I'm very worried about Carine.

***Darwin's POV* **

I was siting on the sofa with Oceanus. Oceanus is doing her assignment and I help with she is struggling. Just then, the phone begins to ring. Rachel pick it up.

"Thanks babe" I said

Rachel smiles. I continue to watch T.V while helping Oceanus with his assignment. But then, Rachel begins to scream.

"WHAT?!" Rachel shouted

"Ok... I'll tell him right away" Rachel said and hungs the phone

"What happened?" I ask

"CARINE RUN AWAY!" She shouted

"WHAT?!" Me and Oceanus said

"We better help dad!" Oceanus said

I nodded and ad stands up. I go to the kitchen and get my car keys. Me, Rachel and Oceanus left the house with the security system turn on.

***Author's POV* **

Darwin, Rachel, Oceanus, Nicole, Richard, Lexy and Blast went to Gumball's house. They are very worried about Carine. They reach Gumball's house. All of them exits their car and go to the door. Darwin begins to knock the door. It was open by Mortimer.

"Hey Aunt Rachel, Aunt Lexy, Aunt Nicole, Uncle Richard, Uncle Darwin and Uncle Blast" Mortimer greeted

"Where is your dad Mortimer?" Blast ask

"He is with Gumdrop upstairs" Mortimer replied

"Why don't you come in?" Mortimer said

They all nodded and they go to the sofa. Darwin go upstairs to see his brother. Darwin check each room and it was all lock. He finally reach Gumdrop's room and turn the knob. It wasn't look. He peep to see his brother comforting Gumdrop. Darwin went inside.

"Gumball?" Darwin said

"Darwin? Why are you here?" Gumball ask

"To help you out... Me with the rest of the family are here to help you out" Darwin said

Gumball smile.

"Thanks bro" Gumball said

"No problem... We are still here for you" Darwin said

"Here that Gumdrop? We are going to find Carine tomorrow" Gumball said to Gumdrop

Gumdrop didn't respond. He check Gumdrop to see he was sleeping. He smile and kiss his forehead. He gently put him down and Gumball exit the room with Darwin. Gumball then gently close the door. They went downstairs to start a plan how to find Carine.

'Don't worry my little angel... Daddy is here to get you back!' Thought Gumball

They are in the living room and start planing to find Carine with his Family.

_**End of Chapter 13! Like it or not? Review!**_

* * *

_**You may question this to me:**_

_**1.) What game did you play? - A hotel**_

_**2.) Is it hotel 626? - No**_

_**3.) Then what kind of hotel? - A retro**_

_**If you want the link here it is: fresh - hotel . org (without space) If you accidentally click exit or accidentally exit the chapter story your story, you can relax your mind by playing this one! For all retro gamers, my name there is Dude119 :) Add me if you want!**_

* * *

_**Credits to:**_

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95 - Creator of Gumdrop and Demios_**

_**SoUr-MaNtIs - Creator of Carine**_

**_DoctorWii- creator of Mortimer_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod - Creator of Marmalade and Damien _**

**_lexboss - Creator of Lexy_**

**_Sunblast X - Creator of Blast_**

**_pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae_**

_**michaelryder37 - Creator of Stormy**_

_**Mikey1000 - Creator of Maxwell (DA)**_

_**MysteryMailman - Creator of Devin (DA)**_

_**Multipersonal - Creator of Samantha (DA)**_

_**Micheal-Ryder - Creator of Sarah (DA)**_

_**H-E-R-inc - Creator of Ragdoll (DA)**_

_**filthyphantom - Janette (DA)**_

_**shadow6914 - Creator of Mitch (DA)**_

_**DoctorWii - Creator of Mortimer**_

_**Gumball and Carrie along with TAWoG characters and TAWoG Belongs to Ben Bocquelet**_

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_**The artist who inspired me to do this:**_

_**filthyphantom**_

_**The title of the art:**_

_**:Hold Me Close**_

**_If you have a DA account, make sure you go and follow him and he will follow you back, hit the "Favorite" button._**

**_I'm actually new in DA. My name is Shootingtrouble1123. If you follow me I'll follow you back of coarse :) Also I'm admiring art and which ever art inspires me, I actually write it down._**


	14. Chapter 14 - The preparation Part 2

_**Hello guys! I'm sorry I'm not updating at the moment cause I'm kinda busy... Anyways, welcome to chapter 1**_**_4! If you manage to play the game I gave you on the previous chapter, then have fun and if not, go check it out to relax your brain at the moment. ANYWAYS... ON TO THE STORY!_**

***Carine's POV* **

I was sleeping peacefully until I get hungry again. My eyes are open and I stand up. I open my bag and put out another Doritos. I eat it and went back to sleep. After an hour, I wake up and notice my very long hair is messy. Do you know my hair reach my knees without my star-like clip? I sigh and I try to find my star-like clip.

"Where the fuck is my clip?" I said

I try to look inside my bag but it wasn't there. I lift my bag and found my clip. I sigh in relief and fix my messy hair. After I fix my hair, I begin to stretch and grab my bag and continue my long journey. While I was walking, I wonder how my family is doing without me. I sighed and continue walking.

***Gumball's POV* **

I'm in a dark place. It is foggy here. I can't find a way out. Just then, I heard a scream.

"AHHHHH!" A Girl screamed

I realize it was no ordinary girl screamed. It was Carine screaming and asking for help. I shouted her name and she responded.

"DAD?!" Carine shouted looking for me

"CARINE?!" I shouted looking for Carine

"WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED YOUR PROTECTION DAD!" Carine shouted

"I'M HERE WHERE-" I was cut off by Carine

"AHHHHHH!" Carine shouted with pain

"CARINE?!" I shouted by she didn't respond

I was getting worried. I'm walking back with fear. While I was retreating with fear, I bump something. Maybe a wall or a tree. I turn around to see Carine with a round tied in her neck. A knife that is stabbed on her back. I'm tearing up seeing Carine like this. She is dead in front of me. I went on my knees and cried.

"CARINE!" I screamed

***BZZT BZZT BZZT* **

"AHHHH!" I screamed and stands up

I was panting and sweating. I look around to see I'm in a room.

"It's just a dream Gumball..." I said

I exit the bed and fix it too look nice. I exit the room and go downstairs. I see my ghost wife cooking breakfast. I greet him.

"Morning sweet" I greeted

"Morning my gummypuss" she teased

"I hate you calling me that" I said as I help her preparing by preparing the plates and silverware

"And that's why I love you" She said

I chuckle. My mom used to call me that since I was 12. I'm done preparing the table. I head towards the stairs and calls my kids.

"KIDS! BREAKFAST!" I shouted

All of them went down the stairs. Some are on the sofa watching whatever they like. Some of them are eating breakfast yet they are still depress because Carine left yesterday especially Gumdrop. Gumdrop will never be the same again if Carine will not come back. I clench my fist tight.

"I promise Gumdrop... I will get Carine. And I swear to God Carine that I will find you no matter what" He said making a promise.

***Gumdrop's POV* **

I just can't stop wondering how Carine's doing. Its like, I'm under a spell or something. I can't do anything fun, I can't hang out with my friends, I can't do anything. My life screwed.

"Hey Gumdrop?" Dad called

Dad sit beside me.

"You haven't eat breakfast... Come" Dad said

"I can't do anything dad... My life is screwed" I said

"Don't worry... Carine is still there and I promise that I won't stop finding her" Dad said

Those words brought tears in my eyes. I hug dad and cry in his chest. My dad smile and return the hug to comfort me.

"I promise Gumdrop... You and I will find her" Dad said

"Thanks dad... I love you" I said

"I love you too Gumdrop" Dad said and broke the hug

"Now go and eat breakfast... You don't want starve to death" Dad said

I wipe my tears and go to the kitchen to eat breakfast. After I ate breakfast, I take a bath then put clothes on. After I put my clothes on, I went to Devin's room. I knock the door two times and it was open by Devin.

"Devin... I want to apologize for what I did yesterday" I said

Devin pats my shoulder

"Thanks dude" I said and go downstairs

I'm in the living room and notice that dad is doing something... Combaty.

"Dad? What the shit are you doing? And suppose to be that Karate costume is hidden somewhere?" I ask

"I'm practicing kicking bitches butt. Whenever they want to do something to Carine, I'll kick his ass HARDCORE" Dad said

"Cool! Can you teach me as well?" I said

"Sure Gumdrop-son" Dad said

After hours of training. I learn some new moves. My dad said some of them can be very deadly. I promise to dad that I will use them for good.

"Ok... You are ready Gumdrop-son" Dad said

We bow and I hug dad to thank him for teaching me moves to kick ass.

***BOOM* **

"The fuck is that?" I ask

"Its your mother... She is doing her something scientific" Dad said

"I never knew mom is good at chemistry" I said

"She use chemicals to do spells like reviving the dead and other things she can do with those fucking chemicals" Dad said

'What the fuck is going on?' I thought

_**End of chapter 14! Like it or not? Please Review (If you have an account or not)**_

_**Credits to:**_

**_Midnight-Wolfi3/CartoonDude95 - Creator of Gumdrop and Demios_**

_**SoUr-MaNtIs - Creator of Carine**_

**_DoctorWii- creator of Mortimer_**

**_Jonathan-Elrod - Creator of Marmalade and Damien _**

**_lexboss - Creator of Lexy_**

**_Sunblast X - Creator of Blast_**

**_pinkiepiex10: Creator of Ranae_**

_**michaelryder37 - Creator of Stormy**_

_**Mikey1000 - Creator of Maxwell (DA)**_

_**MysteryMailman - Creator of Devin (DA)**_

_**Multipersonal - Creator of Samantha (DA)**_

_**Micheal-Ryder - Creator of Sarah (DA)**_

_**H-E-R-inc - Creator of Ragdoll (DA)**_

_**filthyphantom - Janette (DA)**_

_**shadow6914 - Creator of Mitch (DA)**_

_**DoctorWii - Creator of Mortimer**_

_**Gumball and Carrie along with TAWoG characters and TAWoG Belongs to Ben Bocquelet**_

_**Special Thanks to:**_

_**The artist who inspired me to do this:**_

_**filthyphantom**_

_**The title of the art:**_

_**:Hold Me Close**_

**_If you have a DA account, make sure you go and follow him and he will follow you back, hit the "Favorite" button._**

**_I'm actually new in DA. My name is Shootingtrouble1123. If you follow me I'll follow you back of coarse :) Also I'm admiring art and which ever art inspires me, I actually write it down._**


End file.
